SEAMOS AMANTES
by yuristik
Summary: Muchas mujeres dicen que el día mas feliz de sus vidas es el de su boda y en efecto lo es,pero en esta historia esa regla no aplica,hoy no es un día común y corriente NO, empresarios,políticos,ministros,entre otros;se encuentran reunidos en un mismo lugar para presenciar el evento del año; evento en cual tu como buen lector estas invitado espero y no faltes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo yo, si si ya se que no he terminado de escribis una historia cuando estoy empezando otra, que se le puede hacer soy muy híper activa y aparte me encanta escribir, aun que sea pésima, en fin esto fue algo que se me ocurrió y me dije ¿ por que no? Cliché o no cliche como le quieran llamar, se trata de una de mis parejas favoritas ..NOZOELI... No escribo mas solo denle la oportunidad... ( ni love... ni sus personajes me pertemecen)**

 **prologo...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muchas mujeres dicen que el día mas feliz de sus vidas es el de su boda y en efecto lo es, pero en esta historia esa regla no aplica, hoy no es un día común y corriente no , empresarios, políticos, ministros, jueces,altos mandos de las fuerzas militares de Japón entre otros; se encuentran reunidos en un mismo lugar para presenciar el evento del año, evento en el cual yo toujo nozomi sere el centro de atención. Les mentiría si dijera que me caso por obligación, por lastima o por amor ¡no! ninguna de las anteriores lo ago simple y sencilla mente por una vida mejor, una vida donde la miseria no sea el pan de cada día, una vida donde mis padres no tengan que trabajar mas y su vejez sea tranquila, y que mejor camino para que mis deseos se cumplieran que casarme con el hijo del primer ministro de Japón, como dice el dicho si dios te da limones pues has limonada. Aun que no crean que llegar donde me encuentro hoy día ha sido fácil, tuve que matarme estudiando para ganarme una beca en la mejor universidad de la ciudad , donde solo admiten personas que tienen una chequera con muchos ceros a la izquierda," coincidencia" o "destino", la verdad no lo se, lo que si se fue que entre y una vez allí dentro nadie me iba a detener de lograr mi cometido; no lo niego pase los peores y mejores momentos de mi vida, humillaciones hacia mi persona, burlas contra mis padres, cabe decir que si hay algo a mi favor en esta historia fue que nunca los negué, nunca menti acerca de mi procedencia, nunca menti acerca de que ingrese a esa universidad como becada, esa "humildad", si asi se le puede llamar,¡ claro! acompañada tambien por mi belleza he inteligencia jugaron puntos a mi favor para poner ante mis pies al chicos mas codiciado del campus, por su posición económica o mejor dicho la de su padre en la sociedad, esa sociedad de la cual quería ser parte desde que tengo memoria y hace unos años atrás dejo de convertirse en un sueño para hacerse realidad , ¡pero! si como lo oyen hubo un pero, y es que todo hubiera sido mas fácil y menos doloroso si ella no se hubiera cruzado en mi camino, gracias a ella casi tiro por la borda todo lo que había conseguido , lujos ,ropa cara, autos ultimo modelo,membresías en los mejore clubs de la ciudad, respeto,y ante todo el bienestar de mis padres, casi lo dejo todo por ella, por esa chica que llego a mi vida sin preguntar y se instalo sin previo aviso en mi corazón, para nunca des ocuparlo, aun puedo sentir sus besos , sus caricias, cada palabra que me susurraba al oído mientras lo hacíamos, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer todas las noches que me hizo suya, ella fue mi primera vez y yo la de ella, juntas perdimos la vergüenza y perdimos la cordura, con ella comprobé que las dichosas mariposas en el estomago si existen, ella, y solamente ella me hace sacar lo poco bueno que hay en mi. nunca la engañe por que siempre supo de la relación publica que tenia y por consiguiente de mi casamiento con el , aun asi se empeño en seguir conmigo, sabiendo todos mis planes a futuro, un futuro donde no figuraba, un futuro donde solo seria un bonito recuerdo eso y nada mas . todavía dan vueltas en mi cabeza el millón de veces donde me rogaba que nos fuéramos juntas y dejara todo atrás, que ella se encargaría de mi y de mis padres dándome lo necesario para vivir, pero mis palabras fueron tajantes y cortantes **" no por que ya estaba cansada de una vida donde me tenia que conformar con lo poco, además había llegado muy lejos como para echarme atrás por un amor que no me traerá ningún beneficio y que al final no es bien visto por la sociedad de estos tiempos "...** esas fueron las crueles palabras que lograron salir de mi boca , para luego sumergirnos en una noche inolvidable, una noche donde todas las palabras sobraban, pero nuestros cuerpos hablaban, esa noche hicimos el amor como si fuera la ultima vez ,recuerdo que en el momento del orgasmo por el desespero le ofrecí que siguiera siendo mi amante mientras cumpliera mi primer año de matrimonio, que después de eso me divorciaría y me quedaría con lo que por derecho me corresponde , ella solo me miro con esos orbes azul intenso que me derretían, en ese instante las palabras que me dijo pusieron en la cuerda floja todos esos años de mentiras y engaños **... " si tu te casas te juro por lo mas sagrado que el día de tu boda voy y le digo a tu esposo que la mujer que tanto ama es solo prestada , por que en el fondo tu seguirá siendo mia,mia y solamente mia entendiste "** luego de ponerme la piel de gallina con esa amenaza sonrio y me beso como si fuera la ultima vez de su vida. A la mañana siguiente me levante y ya no estaba; desde esa noche han pasado tres meses que no he vuelto a saber nada de ella y creo que fue lo mejor ,por que dudo que en este preciso instante estuviera en l inmensa habitacion donde me encuntro ahora, rodeada de sirvientas caminando de un lugar a otro ayudándo con los últimos preparativos, unos me ayudan a poner el vestido, otras me ayudan a retocar mi peinado y ponerme las zapatilla, todo es hermoso joyas, perlas, un vestido de ensueños con el que muchas se quisieran casar, un vestido que será arrancado esta noche por manos extrañas. por un instante me miro al espejo y lo que veo es a un maniquí vacío por dentro y que por fuera se ve lleno de vida; pero esta es la vida que quería, que escogí y por nada en el mundo me arrepiento; con solo ver la cara de alegría de mi madre que esta a qui a mi lado agarrándome fuerte de la mano me da fuerzas para lo que me espera, sin darme cuenta por lo sumergida que estaba en mis pensamientos se paso el tiempo rápido y Ahora me encuentro caminando hacia el altar, todas las miradas están puestas en mi y el esta ahí parado esperando por mi, esperando por una vida juntos; !que iluso!, tantos años de noviazgo y ni un suspiro logro sacarme, si tan solo supiera acerca de mis negras intenciones, seguro no estuviera aquí tomándome como su legitima esposa en estos momentos no creen...

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

Estamos a qui reunidos para celebrar la union de esta sagrada pareja en santo matrimonio ...

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
.si hay alguien aquí presente que se oponga ... que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

 **...queiero aclarar que este fic va ser muy corto, creo que menos de 10 capitulos... espero comentarios, criticas lo que sea, demen hasta con el valde jejeje mentiras nos vemos la proxima...**

 **pd: estare actualizando mi otro fic en dos dias aproximadamente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola chicos(a)... Lamento la tardanza mis terapias no me ha dado mucho tiempo en fin antes de que comiencen a leer el capitulo, denle un vistazo a esta información, primero: toda la historia esta escrita desde el punto de vista de nozomi y una que otra parte por el autos, segundo: lo que aparece en negrita y corchete([]) es el pensamiento de la nombrada anteriormente ya lo demás si es dialogo, tercero: sean condescendientes conmigo en las escenas explícitas no soy muy buena con eso sin mas disfruten de la lectura.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _\- ¿ eres feliz?..._**

 ** _... si lo soy_**

 ** _\- no parece solo hay que ver tu rostro para darse cuenta de lo contrario..._**

 ** _... Y Tu que sabes..._**

 ** _\- yo lo se todo de ti..._**

 ** _... No no sabes nada..._**

 ** _\- Se lo que te gusta..._**

 ** _...¡Cállate!..._**

 ** _-Se tu color y tu comida favorita_**

 ** _... El tambien lo sabe..._**

 ** _\- Se cuando estas triste o estas feliz_**

 ** _... Siempre he sido muy obvia..._**

 ** _\- Al Menos Yo conozco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo_**

 ** _... No sigas..._**

 ** _\- Se donde tocarte para que te excite_**

 ** _... Ya no sigas..._**

 ** _-¿ Que aras ?_**

 ** _... Que are de que ..._**

 ** _Esta noche cuando te quiera hacer suya_**

 ** _... No será difícil..._**

 ** _\- ¿estas completamente segura?_**

 ** _... Mas que nunca..._**

 ** _\- Solo Ten cuidado_**

 ** _...¿ De que?..._**

 ** _-De no confundir su nombre con el mío cuando te bese y te quite la ropa_**

 ** _... ¡Silencio! No tengo por que escucharte..._**

 ** _\- Cuando vea tu desnudez..._**

 ** _... Ya cállate..._**

 ** _-Cuando empiece a recorrer tu cuerpo con sus manos ásperas_**

 ** _...!basta¡ ..._**

 ** _-Cuando su lengua quiera hacer lo mismo_**

 ** _...!no sigas¡..._**

 ** _-Y después..._**

 ** _Después que?..._**

 ** _-te quiera pene..._**

 ** _... no lo digas..._**

 ** _Que hable ahora o calle para siempre..._**

 _¡ YA ! TE DIJE QUE NO SIGAS_

 _-..._

 _\- disculpe! Usted misma no quiere que siga con la boda..._

 _\- ehhh yo...yo_ _ **[se te comieron la lengua los ratones ]**_

 _\- nos disculpa un momento padre creo que ella no se siente bien... Que te esta pasando nozomi a que viene todo esto..._

 _\- y-yo..._ _ **[vamos dile que no lo amas.]**_

 _\- a caso tu misma te estas oponiendo a nuestra boda..._

 _-l-lo siento..._ _ **[Díselo]**_

 _\- a que te refieres con lo siento, mírame y dímelo ¡ no te quieres casar !_

 _\- yo..._ _ **[ vamos dile]**_

 _\- habla de una vez mira que todos nos están mirando..._

 _\- CLARO QUE NOOOO!..._

 _-?_

 _\- e- es decir si.. claro que me quiero casar , han de ser los nervios que me ponen a decir estupideces..._ _ **[ Cobarde, eso es lo que eres.]**_

 _\- santo dios... Que alivio, por un momento pensé que lo dejarías todo tirado_

 _\- como voy a dejar a la persona q-que amo..._

 _\- hijos míos entonces podemos seguir con la boda..._

 _\- si padre puede proseguir..._

 _\- si no hay nadie que se oponga, por el poder que me confiere la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA._

 _\- * MMMMMP ..._

 _[_ _ **con este beso]**_ _..._

 _* Plas Plas ** ** * plas ..._

 ** _[he asegurado mi futuro]_**

 _*-Bravo...bravo...bravo_

 ** _[y a la vez]_**

 _-que vivan los novios..._

 ** _[He dejado a un lado ese sentimiento tan absurdo llamado amor]_**

 _...Que vivan.._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _RECEPCIÓN_**

 ** _ha pasado una hora de la ceremonia por la iglesia y al fin llegamos a la nuestra fiesta de bodas , Mas de 50 meseros preparados para atender aproximadamente trescientas personas, mas de xxxxxx yenes gastados en los mejores y mas exquisitos vinos sin contar todo el dinero que se gasto en la decoración traída especialmente de Francia al estilo renacentista algo muy ostentoso no lo niego pero no todos los días una mujer se casa, aún que les confieso algo no veo la hora en que estos se termine de una buena vez ..._**

 _\- clin...clin...por favor su atención, su atención- ¡gracias !_

 ** _[ Y aquí vamos con el típico protocolo...]_**

 _\- Quiero hacer un brindis Por la hermosa mujer que tengo a mi lado, ya que me ha hecho el hombre mas feliz y afortunado de todos, por supuesto también por todos ustedes que han hecho un espacio en sus apretadas agendas para acompañarnos en tal importante día, estos son los momentos donde se conocen las verdaderas amistades , cierto querida._

 _\- si claro querido estas en lo cierto ..._

 _ **[ Pero que ingenuo y todavía cree en la amistad ]**_

 _...¡salud!... ...¡_

 _...salud!..._

 _\- Nos permiten un momento sigan disfrutando... Lo aparte de la fiesta un momento_

 _\- ¿ que paso con tus padres pensé que estarían en la iglesia?_

 _\- no te preocupes ya vienen en camino, su vuelo se retraso..._

 _\- ¡ excusas! siempre hacen lo mismo se supone que hoy era el día de nuestra boda, pero que mas puedo esperar de personas que no nunca me quisieron como parte de su familia ._

 _\- que cosas dices, claro que mis padres te quieren tanto como yo, debes entender que es un hombre muy ocupado así que vamos cambia esa cara, es nuestra fiesta de boda no._

 _\- esta bien, pero creo que me vas a tener que compensar por el mal rato que ellos me han hecho pasar._

 _\- si lo que me pidas !pero! Por ahora vamos atender a nuestros invitados te parece._

 _\- esta bien ..._

 ** _[ este es es uno de mis momentos favoritos ]_**

 _\- Señor y señora sonada Espero que se la estén pasando bien..._

 _ **[ con el solo de ver a toda estas personas incluyéndome a mi usando mascaras]**_

 _\- Claro querida no se podría esperar mas de la recepción ofrecida por ..._

 ** _[en una fiesta que no es precisamente de disfraces]_**

 _\- Eso me alegra ..._

 ** _[ no tiene precio]_**

 _-Bueno- nos retiramos que la sigan pasando bien ..._

 _-espere un momento se que no es mi incumbencia pero quiero saber que es de la vida de UMI-san no la he vuelto a ver desde aquel incidente en la universidad_

 _\- Ajem... pues e-ella se comprometió y se fue al extranjero con su novio y acerca de aquellos rumores fueron solo eso, rumores mal infundados hacia el buen nombres de nuestra familia._

 _ **[ Lo sabia todavía quieren mantener oculta el amorío que sostuvo su hija con una de las profesoras de nuestra universidad de donde irónicamente ellos mismos son miembros directivos, seguro movieron cielo y tierra para acabar con esa relación por que si no el prestigio de la universidad y de su apellido hubiera quedado por el suelo, pero que mas se puede esperar de una familia tradicionalista como esta ]**_

 _\- si nosotros tampoco creímos en esos rumores tan absurdos UMI no podría estar saliendo con otra muj..._

 _\- no lo lo digas es desagradable hablar de ese tipo de cosa y mucho menos en un momento como este, si nos permite nos retiramos._

 _\- Todo suyo..._

 _ **[Si fuera solamente la familia sonada que guardara secretos esto seria totalmente aburrido todos de los aquí presentes sin excepciones tienes algo que ocultar , empezando por el ministro de justicia YOKO KAMINAKUA de quien se dice que ha recibido sobornos por parte de la mafia japonesa, claro esta el a desmentido todo en mas de una ocasión]**_

 _\- Señor kamikawa nos alagan sus palabras, pero cambiando de tema he escuchado los rumores que se hablan de usted en la prensa ..._

 _\- Que sorpresa Señorita toujo no pensé que fuera de esas mujeres que les gustara ver noticias y mas sin son amarillistas ..._

 _\- Pues para que vea yo soy muy diferente , me gusta estar bien informada y que mejor que las noticias para poder enterarse de algunas verdades independientemente si son o no amarillistas no cree..._

 _\- esta usted insinuando algo..._

 _\- No! yo no insinuó nada solamente soy de esas personas que dice que todos somos inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario y que todo cae por su propio peso... !salud!..._

 _\- me encantaría brindar con usted pero mi copa de vino se acaba de terminar..._

 _\- Pero si la tiene por la mitad..._

 _\- este no tiene buen sabor si me disculpan voy a buscar otra..._

 _-..._

 _\- querida creo que te pasaste con ese comentario._

 _\- tu crees a mi no me pareció, mejor vamos a saludar al señor NAKATANI y a su esposa._

 _\- Bienvenidos..._

 ** _[ el maestro del cinismo así llamo yo al señor GEN NAKATANI ministro de defensa ]_**

 _\- Que honor nos ha hecho al venir a nuestra boda._

 ** _-[ esta casado con su esposa hace 20 años tiene tres hijos con ella , a simple vista parecen la pareja perfecta]_**

 _\- honor el que nos hizo tu padre al invitarnos, pero mira nadas mas creo que tu padre se gasto una buena cantidad de dinero haciendo esta fiesta._

 ** _[pero no lo es ]_**

 _\- esta equivocado todo los gastos corrieron por cuenta mia y quiero que sepa que esto es poco para lo que mi esposa se merece._

 ** _[ ya que el tiene una relación amorosa de 7 años con el jefe de su cordón de seguridad,pero eso no es lo mas grave ]_**

 _\- claro , claro es cierto lo que dices isachi, nuestras esposas se merecen todo lo mejor cierto querida._

 _\- claro cariño lo que tu digas.._

 ** _[es que ella siempre ha sido consiente de esa relación y se ha resignado a ello, si fuera solos eso, desde que tuvieron su tercer hijo no han vuelto a tener sexo ]_**

 _\- bueno hijo nos retiramos para que sigas disfrutando de la compañía de tu esposa, ahh y cuando llegue tu padre le dices que necesito hablar de unos asuntos importantes._

 _\- esta bien señor nakatani, se lo diré cuando llegue._

 _\- ok hijo y de nuevo felicidades..._

 _\- gracias ..._

 _\- querido mira quien acaba de llegar..._

 _\- pero si es mi tío pensé que no vendría_

 _\- mmm ja yo también pensé lo mismo..._

 _\- vamos a saludarlo.._

 _\- mmm esta bien..._

 ** _[corrupción, mentiras engaños, desvío de fondos, se le quedan pequeñas para la persona a la cual nos estamos acercando en este precisos momentos sin duda la peor escoria con la me he topado en mi corta vida]_**

 _\- tío que sorpresa._

 ** _[ su nombre es TARO ASO vice primer ministro de Japón, amigo de la infancia de mi querido suegro]_**

 _\- me permiten felicitarlos por su matrimonio ..._

 _ **[a simple vista parece un hombre serio y honesto ]**_

 _¡gracias!..pensamos que no vendría ya que su secretaria llamo pidiendo excusas por su ausencia_

 ** _[pero no lo es] ..._**

 _\- Como crees que me iba a perder la boda del hijo de mi mejor amigo..._

 ** _[ La palabra cerdo le queda pequeña]_**

 _-Vamos dale un abrazo a tu tío_

 ** _[ hasta tengo entendido que maltrata física y emocional mente a su esposa y que aparte tiene fetiches raros con las mujeres]_**

 _\- Ya te has convertido en un hombre solo mírate isachi..._

 ** _[Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer]_**

 _-lo tienes todo ..._

 ** _[ Cuando intento besarme en su despacho]_**

 _\- ¡Juventud!, ¡Dinero!..._

 ** _[ luego me ofreció mucho dinero para que fuera su amante pero lo rechace]_**

 _\- Y una esposa muy hermosa_

 ** _[ Ahí esta de nuevo esa mirada sádica que me incomodo , que pareciera que me quisiera desnudar y hacerme suya en el acto]_**

 _\- Le doy un concejo mi querido sobrino Cuide mucho a su esposa_

 ** _[ Si pero de cerdos como tu]_**

 _\- por que hay muchos hombres asechando por ahí_

 _\- Yo no me preocupo por eso ya que me ama y yo a ella_

 ** _[no estés tan seguro]_**

 _Me alegra, si me permiten me retiro, pero no sin antes darle un abrazo a tu esposa de felicitaciones._

 ** _[era de esperarse ]_**

 _\- Ohhhh claro tío tiene todo mi permiso_

 _-felicitaciones querida... todavía esta en pie mi mi propuesta piénsalo ...me murmuró en el oído mientras me abrazaba..._

 _\- es usted muy insistente pero como le dije la ultima vez no acepto..._

 _\- bueno si alguna vez te arrepientes y cambias de opinión llámame , ahora si me permiten me retiro._

 _\- que tenga una linda velada..._

 _\- igualmente..._

 _\- ¿ que te dijo? Que fue lo no aceptaste ?..._

 _\- pues... Me acerque coqueta mente y lo tome sutilmente del cuello... Me pidió que fuera su amante_

 _\- ¡queeeee! eso fue los que te dijo en serio, de verdad ... V-voy a preguntarle en este preciso instante.._

 _\- a donde crees que vas... Lo jale de nuevo hacia mi... Solo estaba bromeando, lo que me dijo fue que si quería ser su asistente personal nada mas... Pose mis dos manos en su cuello...sabes una cosa me encanta cuando te pones celoso ._

 _\- no vuelvas hacer esas bromas ya sabes que no me gusta que nadie se te acerque, solamente yo, y acerca de la propuesta de trabajo_

 _\- A caso quieres que la acepte_

 _\- NOOO... tu no necesitas trabajar todo lo que necesites yo te lo doy esta bien._

 _\- como tu digas ..._

 ** _[ Esa era las palabras que quería escuchar para sentirme mejor]_**

 _-Pero de momento vamos a bailar._

 _\- yo hago lo que tu me pidas mi nozomi... Lo tome de su brazo y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile pero no conté con que cierta persona se nos cruzaría en le camino, nada mas de ver ese cabello rojizo y esa mira fría que la caracterizaba supe que nada bueno estaba por pasar._

 _\- valla acaso no piensas saludar a tus viejas amigas toujo - san..._

 _\- ¡M-MAKI ..._

 _\- ¡sorprendida!, que raro nunca pensé que fueras de las personas que se sorprendieran tan rápido..._

 _\- para nada , lo cierto es que no recuerdo haberle mandado carta de invitación a los nishikino._

 _\- tu no pero tu suegro si, al parecer se te olvido que mi padre es su medico de cabecera_

 _\- eso lo se perfectamente y tu isachi- kun por que no me dijiste nada ..._

 _\- pues querida , te juro que te lo iba a decir, pero como no los había visto en la fiesta no me pareció importante._

 _\- de eso hablamos después, volviendo contigo no entiendo que haces a qui si tus padres no están y por mi parte no eres bien venida así que puedes irte por donde viniste._

 _\- ¡que! y perderme la gran farsa del año, eso si que no._

 _\- farsa a que te refieres con farsa nozomi a que se refiere maki explícame..._

 _\- nada ella no dijo nada , nos permites un momento querido necesito hablar algo con maki en privado... La tome del brazo y la lleve a uno de los jardines traseros.._

 _-..._

 _\- que demonios pretendes apareciendo así de la nada y diciendo estupideces... Le dije con un tono de vos que reflejaba rabia y nerviosismo a la vez_

 _\- suéltame me estas maltratando...intentaba soltarse de mi agarre_

 _\- no te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que viniste a buscar ._

 _\- ya te lo dije solo quería ver como destruyes tu vida_

 _\- pufff... Que te hace pensar que destruyo mi vida, solo mírame me case con el hombre que amo, tengo todo lo que siempre quise, dinero posición ¡noooo! no creo que halla destruido mi vida lo contrario estoy mejor que nunca._

 _\- puedes engañar a todos los que están allí dentro pero a mi no yo se que no lo amas a el solo lo quieres por su dinero y por los lujos .._

 _\- no tengo por que escuchar las estupideces que salen de tu boca ahora si me disculpas... Di media vuelta para volver a entrar a la fiesta, pero sus palabras me hicieron detenerme_

 _\- que cobarde y poco sincera eres..._

 _\- ¡cobarde!..¡poco sincera !... Me devolví ... Escuche bien._

 _\- si lo que escuchaste... Me respondió desafiante..._

 _\- que ironía que esas palabras salgan de esa boca , tu siendo la menos indicada para darme lecciones de sinceridad cuando ni siquiera conoces el significado de esa palabra, así que te recomiendo que no sigas con ese papel de persona honesta cuando sabes perfectamente que eres igual o peor que yo a caso no te acuerdas o quieres que te lo recuerde..._

 ** _INICIO FLASHBACK..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cafetería universitaria_**

 _\- la verdad no entiendo en que momento esta universidad se volvió un hogar de caridad si lo hubiese sabido nunca me hubiera matriculado... Murmuraba en mi presencia cierta peli roja, que miraba con algo de desagrado a un grupo de chicas que no estaban muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos nosotros._

 _\- por que de repente haces esos comentarios ... Le contesto la chica que esta justo a mi lado._

 _\- bueno veras umi- chan ves aquel grupo de chicas allá... Señalo con un dedo donde se encontraban todas reunidas._

 _\- si las veo y..._

 _\- como que y... Son becadas ahora entiendes_

 _\- ..._

 _\- becadas, ósea nuestros padre paga un cantidad considerable de dinero por cada semestre y vienen esas muertas del hambre a estudiar gratis no estoy diciendo que quiero una beca ni nada por el estilo por que me hace falta , pero personas como esas detienen el desarrollo social por ejemplo no sabemos de donde vienen que malas mañas traen, si son drogadictas a mi parecer manchan el prestigio de la universidad, dime UMI en que estaba pensando tu madre cuando acepto becar y dejar entra a esa gentuza._

 _\- ¡ya basta! ... Grite fuertemente mientras dejaba a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo en la mesa... Te recuerdo maki que yo también soy becada y si las insultas a ellas también lo estas haciendo conmigo._

 _\- uuuy ...al parecer alguien esta muy sentimental yo no lo dije contigo , mírame y escucha..._

 _\- no la que me va a escuchar eres tu dime una cosa, a caso sabes como me gane la beca para ingresar a esta universidad_

 _\- no... no lo se._

 _\- pues estudiando, me mate día y noche devorando libros para ingresar y quiero que sepas que a mi no me han regalado nada todo me lo he ganado gracias a mi esfuerzo y a las notas altas que saco en cada materia y si ellas están aquí es por que también han hecho lo mismo ._

 _\- whao casi me haces llorar con tu discurso de superación._

 _\- ARGG definitivamente hablar contigo es imposible, la verdad no se como umi y yo nos hicimos amigas de una persona tan narcisista como tu_

 _\- ¡oye! a quien llamas narcisista... Se levantó de su asiento algo desafiante_

 _\- pues a ti a quien mas_

 _\- bueno chicas ya cálmense ... Me alcanzo a tomar umi del brazo impidiéndome levantar... Primero que todo maki creo que no te afecta en nada que en esta universidad hallan becados y si te molesta pues retirar los documentos e inscribirte en otra y tu nozomi ya la conoces solo lo hace para provocarte no se puede esperar mas de una niña mimada ... Esto ultimo me lo dijo en el oído._

 _\- que le dijiste umi..._

 _\- yo no dije nada y ya siéntate que todas nos están mirando, ahora que recuerdo no tenias algo importante que hacer hoy después de clase..._

 _\- es verdad por poco se me olvida, si me disculpan me retiro, ahhh y no me esperen en la salida tal vez demore nos vemos._

 _\- nos vemos... Respondió umi._

 _\- para donde iba con urgencia maki ... Le pregunte algo curiosa a umi_

 _\- la verdad no se tu sabes que ella no habla de su vida privada con nadie ni siquiera conmigo que soy su amiga de la infancia..._

 _\- ummm ya veo, últimamente la he notado rara...me quede pensando un rato... UMI si me disculpas me retiro me acorde que tengo que hacer unas vueltas nos vemos luego... Yo se que algo estas escondiendo maki y lo voy averiguar ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Sala de música..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _\- Ah...ahh ... E- espera esto mmmm esto es peligroso... Decía jadeando una peli roja que se encontraba recostada a la pared mientras otra chica besaba y desabrochaba sutilmente la blusa que llevaba puesta._

 _\- puedes estar tranquila a esta hora no llega nadie por aquí solo trataremos de no hacer tanto ruido._

 _\- e-esta bien ...contesto la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, la otra al ver la reacción de esta no aguanto y capturo sus labios y en un rápido movimiento termino de arrancar la blusa de la que se había querido deshacer hacia unos segundos atrás, dejando ver así unos lindos y bien formados pechos que resaltaban gracias al sujetador de encajes que esta llevaba puesto, la peli negra se aparto de aquel beso lleno de lujuria y fue recogiendo lentamente su cuellos, mientras con sus dos manos iba masaje ando los pechos de la chica que tenia a su merced, notando que sus pezones se habían comenzado a poner duros gracias a la estimulasion recibida, al ver que reaccionaba a todo lo que le hacia no dudo en seguir bajando y comenzar a morder uno de los pezones por encima de la tela mientras el otro seguía siendo estimulado con la punta de sus dedos_

 _\- Ahhhh... Ahhhh ...n-nico esto es tan vergonzoso pero se siente tan bien q-quiero mas.. ...decía la peli roja con un tono suplicante_

 _\- estas segura por que la ultima vez me dejaste iniciada ..._

 _\- no esta vez si estoy mas segura que nunca... La miro con ojos de desesperación_

 _\- espero y no te arrepientas...Contesto la otra, quien de inmediato dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo la prendió del brazo y la llevo a un viejo piano que se encontraba en la sala, la tomo de los glúteos y la sentó en el lomo del instrumento volviendo a capturar sus labios como si de eso dependiera su vida. pasión, lujuria deseo y algo mas era lo que se podía percibía en el ambiente de aquella sala de música._

 _\- M-maki si te llego a quitar el sujetador te juro que no podre detenerme..._

 _\- No te detengas entonces ... la fue acostando en el piano Sin apartar sus labios de los de ella y al mismo tiempo fue desabrochando aquella prenda que tanto estorbaba..._

 _\- Eres hermosa... Le susurro en al oído a la peli roja para que esta no tuviera vergüenza de mostrarle su desnudez, besos iban , caricias venían y ya empezaron a sentir que eso no era suficiente para calmar lo que les pedían sus cuerpos, nico se aventuro hacia la pretina del short desabotonan-dolo rápidamente y lanzan dolo a un lado mientras su lengua recorría todo su abdomen, puedo ver de reojo lo empapada que se encontraban las bragas de la peli roja ..._

 _\- No me digas que con solo besarnos y acariciarnos ya estas así de mojada... cantareo algo juguetona la peli negra_

 _\- Deja de decir cosa vergonzosas y no pares. ..._

 _\- tu eres quien manda... Aprovechándose de la posición en la que se encontraban, ella encima de su presa mientras la otra estaba abajo con las piernas abierta, nico comenzó hacer movimientos lentos hacia delante y hacia atrás friccionando sus partes intimas, ya sensibles, haciendo que nuevas sensaciones recorrieran sus cuerpos, la peli roja al sentir ese rose incrusto sus uñas en la espalda desnuda de la peli negra_

 _\- nico ya no aguanto mas te necesito a a mmmmmm ah.._

 _\- que necesitas... Pregunto la peli negra ansiosa de aquella respuesta,y al mismo tiempo iba acelerando los movimientos de cadera pero esta ves con mas brusquedad._

 _-t- te necesito dentro nico-chan ... tomo una de las manos de la chica y las coloco en su propia intimidad, para que comenzara a frotar y se adentrara en ella, esta ni cortase perezosa introdujo el primer dedo y de seguido le susurro en el oído ... ¡Maki te amo!... Luego fue introduciendo el segundo,pero se detuvo al ver el gesto de dolor reflejado en la cara de la peli roja, de inmediato saco sus dedos y fue mas su sorpresa al ver que salieron manchados de sangre..._

 _\- m-maki por dios... p- por que no me dijiste que eres virgen...se separo un poco para luego mirarla fijamente a los ojos..._

 _\- p- pues por que no me lo preguntaste antes- a caso tienes algún problema con eso.._

 _-! no¡... Yo no tengo problema con eso, es que bueno si es tu primera vez al menos debería de ser en un lugar mas bonito y mas elegante que esto , así podrás tener un buen recuerdo de ello._

 _\- shhhh... No sigas mira nico quiero que sepas que yo no necesito recordar el lugar si no a la persona con quien lo hice entiendes_

 _\- maki te puedo preguntar algo..._

 _\- si que quieres saber._

 _\- eto, pues quiero... Quiero saber si tu estas enamorada de mi como lo estoy yo de ti_

 _\- ehhhhh pues m-me has pillado por sorpresa ehhh..._

 _\- vamos solo tienes que responde me amas como yo te amo a ti._

 _-..._

 _\- vamos maki la chica esta esperando tu respuesta... Rompió el silencio una chica que hacia rato las estaba espiando entre las sombras._

 _\- ¡NOZOMI!... Se levando rápidamente del piano y fue a recoger sus prendas colocándoselas en el acto...¡Que demonios! desde hace cuanto estas ahí..._

 _\- el tempo suficientes como para no haberme perdido ni un solo detalle, de verdad no te conocía esas actitudes._

 _\- cállate y sal de aquí_

 _\- no me voy hasta saber que le vas a decir a tu amiga si así se le puede llamar._

 _\- basta ... Intervino la peli negra...a caso no escuchaste lo que te dijo maki esto es algo entre ella y yo a si que te agradezco que salgas ._

 _\- pero que malos modales los tuyos... Contesto la peli purpura... Mucho gusto mi nombre es toujo nozomi ... hizo una reverencia_

 _-..._

 _\- que genio ya entiendo por que están las dos juntas... En fin no tienes por que presentarte, tu nombre es yazawa nico, estas en tercer semestre de música o me equivoco._

 _\- no no te equivocas._

 _\- también se que tu madre trabaja a qui como la encargada de la cafetería de esta universidad y gracias a eso ingresaste como una estudiante becada estoy en lo cierto._

 _\- si a que viene todo esto, por que sabes tanto de mi..._

 _\- como lo se eso no importa en este momento, lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que alguien como tu en sus cinco sentidos estas enamorada de una persona como maki._

 _\- deja de ir por las ramas y dime lo que me tengas que decir no me gustan los rodeos ._

 _\- ya basta nozomi, sal de aquí de una maldita vez ... Tomo la palabra maki_

 _\- whao la prpotente esta mostrando sus colores, pero te lo diré de una vez , veraz yazawa aquí mi querida amiga no es muy coherente, con lo que dice y con lo que hace._

 _\- ya cállate nozomi, esta conversación no viene al caso..._

 _\- silencio maki déjala que hable ..._

 _\- vamos maki por que no le dices lo mismo que me dijiste a mi hace un momento._

 _\- no tengo por que escuchar lo que dices así que quítate de la puerta y déjame salir._

 _\- tu no vas para ningún lado, haber que fue lo que dijiste hace un momento en la cafetería , que nosotros los becados éramos unas escoria._

 _\- yo no dije eso así que cállate y déjame salir._

 _\- también dijiste que personas como nosotros evitábamos el desarrollo social y desprestigiamos el buen nombre de esta universidad solo por el hecho de ser becado y no tener un estatus en la sociedad y ahora mírate, estas enamorada de una de esas personas que tanto desprecias hasta el punto de entregar tu primera ves y mas aun en un lugar tan sucio como este , donde quedo tu pudor..._

 _\- ya cállate, quien te dijo que yo estaba enamorada de ella, en que cabeza cabe que una nishikino se iba a enamorar de la hija de una simple cocinera y si lo quería hacer es por que quería romper las reglas de aquí, de mi padre y...y..._

 _\- ¡ BINGO ! Ahí tienes tu respuesta yasawa._

 _\- podrías callarte de una ves ... nico e-so no fue lo que yo ..._

 _\- no tienes por que explicarme nada, que ya entendí, la única culpable aquí soy yo la simple hija de la cocinera en creer que una persona como tu podría llegar a tener sentimientos por mi y si lo que querías era simplemente follar para llevarle la contraria a tu padre me lo hubieras dicho antes que yo te hubiera hecho el favor de gratis así me hubieras ahorrado la molestia de enamo... Mejor me largo de aquí..._

 _\- espera tienes que escucharme.._

 _\- no tengo nada que escuchar y tampoco nada que decir con tu permiso me retiro... Tomo su bolsa y salió del cuarto de música tirando la puerta a su espalda._

 _\- a caso no la vas a seguir..._

 _\- yo no tengo por que seguir a nadie si se quiso largar ese es su problema no el mío no me voy a exponer a que me vean con ella..._

 _\- estas segura que tus palabras son sinceras._

 _\- que te hacen pensar que no nozomi._

 _\- entonces por que no dejas de llorar.._

 _-y-yo n-no estoy llorando... Empezó a limpiar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos sin su consentimiento._

 _\- cuando sera el día que la gran maki- sea sincera con sus propios sentimientos._

 _\- ya déjame en paz de una buena vez ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK..._**

 _\- claro que lo recuerdo perfectamente, y mas cada vez que veo tu rostro._

 _\- mmm ya veo ahora se cuales eran tus intenciones al venir a mi fiesta, te quieres vengar por lo que ice ese día._

 _\- yo no necesito vengarme y en cuanto a lo que dijiste hace un momento de que tu y yo éramos iguales déjame decirte que estas totalmente equivocada._

 _\- si no me digas._

 _\- pues si te digo, reconozco que la mayor parte de mi vida fui una maldita narcisista, que miraba por encima del hombro a los de clase baja como los llamaba mi padre, con ese pensamiento clasista inculcado por ellos crecí , pensaba que con el solo hecho de ser una niña Rica tenia el derecho de trata a las personas como basura._

 _\- te estas justificando._

 _\- no no me estoy justificando, todo en esa vida tiene un por que y ese es el mío, lo que trato de decirte es que cambie mi modo de pensar y de ver el mundo._

 _\- bravo... Bravo casi me haces llorar con tu discurso de cambio, sabes algo maki eres tan patética, esa palabras no me la debes de estar diciendo a mi si no a la chica a la cual le rompiste el corazón años atrás pero te entiendo no eres capaz por que eres una cobarde me das tanta lastima..._

 _\- no! La que da lastima a qui eres tu, puedes ver esto... Alzo su mano izquierda dejándome ver su dedo anular el cual llevaba puesto un anillo._

 _\- ohh que sorpresa veo que te cásate y quien fue el afortunado, un acensado , un medico igual que tu... Le respondí con un tono un poco irónico._

 _\- ninguna de las anteriores, la persona con la cual me case fue con ella._

 _\- no me digas ... la hija de uno de los doctores mas reconocidos de Japón se caso con la simple hija de una cocinera._

 _\- pues si y no me avergüenza decirlo, ahora entiendes por que tu y yo no somos iguales, a diferencia tuya yo deje todo lo que tenia,el dinero, a mis padres su apellido, su herencia, por ella, la única persona que me llena, en cambio tu preferiste llenar tu vida con algo tan vano he imaginario como lo es el dinero a cambio del amor verdadero y real que te daba ella._

 _\- no necesito escuchar esta mierda... Di media vuelta y comencé a alejarme pero sus palabras cada vez llegaban a mi oído con mas fuerza._

 _\- vamos huye , ese es el camino mas fácil para ti, pero ten presente que va a ver un día en el que te perderás y cuando encuentres el camino devuelta ella ya no estará esperándote y ni todo el dinero del mundo te alcanzara para cubrir ese vacío con el que cargaras en tu corazón toda la vida , eso tenlo presente ... Fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche de ella después de cerrar aquellas puertas inmensas detrás de mi de un solo golpe ._

 _\- querida te estaba buscando, como loco por todos lados y donde esta nishikino - san, no estaba contigo_

 _\- si pero ya se retiro, si me permites voy al baño un momento_

 _\- te sientes bien estas pálida ._

 _\- a de ser el vino que me cayo mal, pero no es para tanto en un momento se me pasa, mejor voy al baño.._

 _\- ok esta bien pero no te demores que mis padres están por llegar..._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

 _\- ¡ESTUPIDA!...¡ESTUPIDA! quien se cree ella para meterse en mi vida y decirme que la decisión que tome no es la correcta, que me podría dar una simple estudiante de botánica acaso un jardín o mejor aun un ramo de Flores a diario, que demonios me podría ofrecerme amor todo los días , pero de amor nadie vive, ahora te pregunto cuando ella podría comprar una cadena de estas como la que llevo puesta ! dime!... Le preguntaba a mi propio reflejo en el espejo... Vamos dime, por que no contestas, por que sabes perfectamente que eso no sucederá nunca aun que la ame, aun que la desee eso no basta por que ella nunca podrá darme todo lo que yo me merezco y la debería odiar por eso, es mas la odio, la odio, la odio mas que nada en el mundo..._

 _\- estas segura de ello..._

 _\- esa voz, podría ser acaso ... di media vuelta para ver y en efecto si lo era mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil hasta el punto de quédese salir de mi pecho una sensación que solo provocaba ella..._

 _\- E-ELI ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo espero hallan entendido la forma en que lo plantee la verdad soy un poco mala redactando pero prometo que mejorare lo importante aquí es que me halla echo a entender sin mas que decir nos vemos en la próxima actualización_**

 ** _PDT: comenten,critiquen, sigan hagan lo que quiera para que me de ánimos de seguir escribiendo_**


	3. Chapter 3

**continuación** **...**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ELI... q-que estas ha-haciendo estas loca y por que estas vestida así... **Fueron las palabras que pude articular en ese momento, ya que me encontraba paralizada sintiendo un sin fin de emociones , miedo por lo que ella podría llegar hacer o decir, felicidad , tristeza, deseo al verla vestida de mesero, y es que aunque tuviera oculta su cabellera rubia, sus pechos, luzca pantalones y camisa de hombre lo que sea que llevase puesto en ese instante con solo ver sus ojos azules , sus labios rosados y suaves y escuchar esa voz melodiosa que siempre fue mi perdición , esos desenfrenados sentimiento que sentía por ella reaccionaban de inmediato ante su presencia dejando me vulnerable.**_

 _\- primero que todo estoy trabajando... **Me contesto dando un paso hacia donde estaba yo** ... Lo cual contesta tu pregunta del por que estoy vestida así... **Se seguía acercando pero cada ves que ella daba un paso hacia delante yo lo daba hacia tras**... Y en cuanto a lo de si estoy loca... **Intente dar un paso mas atrás pero quede acorralada entre el espejo y esta no dudo en colocar sus dos brazos a mis costados para evitar que me alejara mas de ella, lentamente fue acercando su rostro al mío hasta el punto en que nuestras respiraciones chocaban entre si, por inercia cerré los ojos esperando a que sus labios tocaran los míos pero eso nunca sucedió, lo que me estremeció por completo fueron las palabras que me susurro el oído...** Si estoy loca, estoy completamente loca pero por ti nozomi , tu era la que me haces hacer todo esto._

 _\- s-suéltame, por que si no... **Intente alejarla pero fue imposible, aun que tengo admitir que extrañaba sentir su cuerpo junto al mio.**_

 _\- por que si no que... **Posicionó su rodilla en mi entre pierna, dejando me sin palabras y completamente roja ...** Habla._

 _\- po-por que si no -vo-voy a gritar tan fuerte que todos van a escuchar y te meterás en problema._

 _\- vamos as la prueba, favor que me arias asi se caería de una vez por todas tu cuento de hadas con el imbécil de tu esposo, vamos que esperas grita... **Me tomo de la cintura y me apego por completo a su cuerpo adentrando mas su rodilla en mi entre pierna hasta el punto en que rosaba mi intimidad, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba sutil mente mi labio inferior era inevitable que mi cuerpo reaccionara a todo lo que ella me estaba haciendo en ese momento.**_

 _\- mmm... E-eli d-detente por favor e-esto esta m-mal._

 _\- dime nozomi el te hace sentir lo mismo que yo... **Me susurraba en el oído con un tono seductor, mientras sus dedos recorrían lentamente todo mi rostro y mi cuello, al mismo tiempo su rodilla comenzó a ser fricción con mi intimidad haciendo que miles de choques eléctricos recogieran todo mi cuerpo si la cosa seguía a si era mas que obvio lo que podía llegar a suceder en aquel baño el día de mi boda y no perdidamente con mi esposo.**_

 _\- p-para por favor._

 _\- estas segura por que tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario... **No me había percatado de que mis manos ya estaban aferradas a su espalda ...** Mírate estas temblando y ni si quiera te he comenzado a besar. _

_\- yo lo sien..._

 _\- suéltate el cabello._

 _\- ¿que ?_

 _\- que te sueltes el cabello._

 _\- estas loca com... Ammm ah...ah e-eli deja de hacer eso ... **Los movimientos de rodilla aumentaron por parte de ella.**_

 _\- solo quiero que te sueltes el cabello o no pararé y are que grites hasta que lleguen todos tus invitados._

 _-e-esta bien... **Comencé a des atarme aquel peinado el cual me había tomo horas en hacer ...** Ya esta._

 _\- el te ha dicho alguna ves lo hermosa que te ves con el cabello suelto... **Dejo de hacer los movimientos con su rodilla para luego agarrarme y acaricias un mechón de mi cabello ya suelto.**_

 _\- ELI YO..._

 _\- déjame hablar por favor... **puso sus dedos en mis labios...** Alguna ves te ha dicho lo hermoso que son tus ojos, lo linda que es tu sonrisa, las cosas que dices aun que a veces sea lo mas estúpido, lo que haces, dime te ha elogiado diciéndote lo hermosa que te ves con ese vestido blanco... **Sin previo aviso capturo mis labios con los suyos, era el beso que tanto esperaba, pero que resulto siendo distinto a los tantos que nos habiamos dado antes, este sabia a desespero, dolor, rabia, y sin contar que se habían mezclado con ese sabor salubre producto de las lágrimas, lágrimas que ella había comenzado a brotar de sus ojos... Dime el te besa como yo... La situación se estaba poniendo mas brusca aquel beso me dolía y ya no emocionalmente si no físicamente, pero no importaba toda mi fuerza de voluntad junto a mi cordura se había ido.**_

 _\- Ah... Ah... No e-eli el no me besa como tu lo haces_

 _\- a caso te lo hace como yo... **Sin desprendernos de aquel beso me tomo de la cintura y me cento encima de los lavaderos del baño, en ese momento como nunca odie llevar puesto aquel vestido largo y difícil de quitar.** _

_\- y-yo... mmmm... nunca lo he hecho con el ah..ah.._

 _-¡ mentirosa! Eso es lo que eres... **Dejo de besarme para luego recorrer con su lengua mi cuello y bajar hasta el escote que tenia mi vestido dejando ver algo de mis pechos.**_

 _\- ah..ahh... Te estoy diciendo la verdad... Mmmm... Yo solo he sido tuya de nadie mas._

 _\- eso quiere decir que me amas mas que a nadie_

 _._  
 _\- si yo te amo mas que a mi vida misma eli ._

 _\- ¡mentirosa!... **Fue lo que alcance a escuchar ya que había quedado aturdida gracias a la cachetada que me propino después de haberle dicho esas palabras.**_

 _\- si me amaras no te hubieras casado con el, tampoco hubieras cambiado la fecha de tu boda dime a que le tenias miedo a que me presentara y la impidiera, yo se que no tengo nada que ofrecerte por ahora, pero juntas lo hubiéramos tenido todo, solo tenias que esperarme un poco, pero no lo querías todo fácil y mas rápido._

 _\- eli por favor baja la voz, además tu sabias que yo me iba a casar y pensé que lo habías aceptado._

 _\- no no voy a bajar la voz y me importa un bledo si yo lo sabia o no, mira me y dime una cosa... **Me tomo del mentón bruscamente...** ¿ Que aras?... **Cuando escuche esas palabras recorde lo que me había pasado en la iglesia.**_

 _\- eli, suéltame que me estas haciendo daño._

 _\- solo responde... Que aras esta noche cuando... **No deje que terminará la frase por que la silencie con mis labios cayendo al suelo.**_

 _\- elichi yo te amo... **Fue lo que dije entre besos al principio ella se resistió pero después nos dejamos llevar por el momento...** Te amo entiendes, te amo tanto que duele... **Le decía una y otra vez evitando a toda costa que las lagrimas salieran arruinando el maquillaje de mi rostro, en un movimiento eli levantó la mitad de su torso dejando me a mi encima de sus piernas sin despegarnos de aquel beso, con sus manos fue acariciando toda mi espalda para luego bajar la cremallera de aquel vestido que tanto estorbaba, de un momento a otro se detuvo mirando me fijamente a los ojos mientras que con una mano acariciaba la mejilla donde me había golpeado antes.**_

 _\- que pasa por que te detienes..._

 _\- yo lo siento por haberte abofeteado antes me exal... **la volví a silenciar con un beso , tomo una de sus manos y la coloque en mi pecho.**_

 _\- puedes escuchar, tu eres la causante de que lata de esa manera asi que esa cachetada no me dolió en absoluto._

 _\- n-nozomi te amo ... **Nos volvimos a besar...eli comenzó hacer movimientos circulares en mi pecho mientras que con la otra mano desabrochaba mi sujetador, dejo de besarme para luego aventurarse en mi cuello mentón y lóbulo izquierdo dando me pequeños mordiscos, claro esta sin dejar marcas**_

 _\- mmm... Eli... Ah ...ah... **Era inevitable que salieran pequeños gemidos de mi boca pero eran silenciados por mis propias manos, después de haberme estimulado en la parte de arriba sin permiso alguno capturo uno de mis senos con su boca haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi espalda, no se si seria por los nervios, el tiempo que no nos veíamos o la adrenalina que nos producía que alguien nos encontrara, pero se sentía tan bien que quería mas, quería mas de ella en mi, estaba tan perdida en el momento y las emisiones que fui sacada abruptamente de esa sensación cuando la puerta del baño comenzó a sonar.**_

 _\- tok...tok...tok... NOZOMI esta todo bien llevas un buen rato en el baño... **La aparte rápida mente de mi pero ella hizo caso omiso y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.**_

 _\- NOZOMI estas bien voy a entra._

 _-nooooo¡...mmm n-no es necesario yo e-estoy bien._

 _\- estas segura por que te noto la voz rara._

 _-ahhh.. E-s eso d-debieron ser l-los mareos ya salgo...mmmm...e-en un momento._

 _\- esta bien te espero aquí afuera para llegar juntos donde mis padres que ya llegaron y están preguntando por ti._

 _\- esta bien... Eli ya por favor dejemos esto hasta aquí._

 _\- y si no quiero, esta es la oportunidad de decirle a ese tonto que estas conmigo._

 _\- no, ni se te ocurra este no es el momento ni el lugar y el no se merece que le haga una humillación como esa enfrente de todos y meno de sus padres, déjame haces todo legal._

 _\- legal a que te refieres_

 _\- recuerdas día que te dije que me esperarás un año y después de eso me divorciaría... Decía mientras me iba colocando rápidamente el sujetador y acomodando me nuevamente el vestido... Súbeme la cremallera por favor._

 _\- si claro que me acuerdo._

 _\- aun sigue en pie... Me voltee y la mire a los ojos ... me esperarías._

 _\- eh yo..._

 _\- ¡NOZOMO! ya vas a salir o quieren que entre._

 _\- y-ya voy un segundo... Eli responde por favor._

 _\- sera mejor que salgas rápido que tu esposo esta impaciente, voy a meterme en uno de los baños para que no me vea._

 _\- ¡ELI!... Contes..._

 _\- ahh se me olvidaba felicidades por tu boda... Era inevitable que esa palabras me atravesarán el corazón como un puñal._

 _\- !QUERIDA!_

 _\- SI YA VOY A SALIR..._ _**abrí la puerta del baño y el estaba allí plantado al pie del baño de inmediato se asomo mirando hacia todos lados.**_

 _\- ¡estabas sola!... **Me pareció escuchar otra voz.**_

 _\- no yo estaba sola, con quien iba mas iba estar aquí._

 _\- yo solo pensé que, rayos nozomi mira lo roja que estas creo que el vino en realidad te sentó mal y que le paso a tu cabello por que esta suelto_

 _\- ahh... Eh.. Eh eso, pues fíjate que cuando me iba a lavar las manos me quite el anillo y se me quedo atrapado en el grifo estaba tan desesperada que me quite el gancho que sostenía mi cabello para sacarlo afortunadamente lo saque y ya lo llevo puesto._

 _\- mmm ya veo por eso fue que te tardaste tanto._

 _\- si, si efectivamente eso fue lo que me hizo demorar._

 _\- ya me imagino la carita de preocupación que tendrías... **Se fue hacer ando a mi rostro.**_

 _\- si estaba muy preocupada sera mejor que nos vallamos a atender a tus padres... **Intente salir del baño lo mas rápido posible pero el no me dejo ya que me tomo del brazo y de la cintura acortando nuestra distancia.**_

 _\- ellos pueden esperar un rato mas ya que estamos solos, puedo besar a mi mujer, como es debido... **El beso fue inevitable, quería que se acabará pero pereciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese maldito beso, un beso que no me causaba nada, ni cosquilla, pero si me desgarraba el corazón al saber que la persona que amo lo esta presenciando todo , perdóname ELI...**_

 _\- creo que es mejor que nos vallamos._

 _\- esta bien vamos mis padres tienen que estar echando humo por los costados._

 _-mmmja..._

 _-sabes una_ _cosa cariño creo que te sienta bien el cabello suelto._

 _\- no me digas que sorpresa ya me lo habían dicho antes..._

.  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _\- ohhh querida lamentamos mucho no haber estado presente en la ceremonia por la iglesia, pero ya sabrás que fue un asunto que se salió de nuestras manos._  
 _\- si claro que la entiendo lo importante es que esta aquí con nosotros... **Vieja hipócrita igual que su esposo a simple vista se ve el disgusto reflejado en su rostro por haber me casado con su hijo.**_

 _\- bueno brindemos por esta pareja ya que me perdí el primer brindis por mi hijo xxxxxx isachi y mi nuera toujo ... Salud... Salud..._

 ** _[así transcurrió toda la noche sin ningún contratiempo, estaba ansiosa de que esa noche de terminara lo mas rápido posible, me sentía tan angustiada al pensar que de cual cualquier lugar podría salir eli y arruinarlo todo, en cada conversación que tenia con cualquier invitado, me sentía en la nube, no escuchaba ni entendía nada de lo que me decía o preguntaban mi mente solo estaba enfocada en ella buscando en cada rincón aquellos ojos azules y melena rubia que estuviera acechando por ahí, es una tonta como se atrevió a venir, en que demonios estaba pensando casi lo hacemos en el baño es una estúpida, pero una estúpida que besa tan bien aun siento sus labios en los míos, su aroma la am..._**

 _\- ¡nozomi!...¡nozomi!... Me estas escuchando._

 _\- ehhhh... Perdón madre estaba distraída, que me decías._

 _\- que si me puedes acompañar fuera un momento._

 _\- si claro ..._

 _\- nos disculpan te robo a mi hija por un momento_ _._

 _\- ohhh tranquila es toda suya por el momento... Contesto isachi con una sonrisa ._

 _..._

 _\- ¿que te esta pasando nozomi?._

 _\- mmm a que viene esa pregunta mama._

 _\- pues no es obvio, lo que paso en la iglesia, te he visto en la fiesta pensativa , distraída muy callada, no te he visto sonreír no se hasta me atrevería a decir que no estas feliz... **Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría.**_

 _\- pero que cosas estas diciendo, claro que lo estoy, solo mírame el rostro se me desborda de felicidad... **Intente sacar mi mejor sonrisa.**_

 _\- a mi no me engañas has vivido conmigo 25 años hasta ahora así que te conozco como la palma de mi mano._

 _\- ¡MAMA!_

 _\- bueno esta bien no pienso hacerte un reproche en estos momento , ya eres una mujer hecha y derecha solo espero que esta decisión que tomaste halla sido la correcta creo_

 _\- claro que lo fue_

 _\- mmmmm... que sera mejor que entremos._

 _\- madre... **La detuve un momento...** Será que me puedes dar un abrazo... **Me miro extrañada.**_

 _\- eso no se pregunta ven aquí... **Me tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello al igual que lo hacia cuando era pequeña...** Cuando quieras hablar ... **Me susurro ...** sabes que me puedes buscar y cualquier decisión que tomes yo te voy apoyar no importa cual sea mi pequeña por que para mi seguirás siendo mi pequeña..._

 _\- no me digas esa cosas que me vas hacer llorar._

 _\- pues hazlo en mi hombro si te apetece a veces llorar le hace bien al alma por cierto nunca te he visto hacerlo ._

 _\- tomo tu palabra de antes sera mejor que entremos... **La tome del brazo y nos adentramos de nuevo a la fiesta** **,Cuando entramos de inmediato fui interceptada por isachi..**_

 _\- me permiten a mi esposa un segundo... **Me tomo del brazo y nos fuimos alejamos, la angustia se apodero de mi, sera que hablo con eli, comencé a preguntarme a mi misma**_

 _\- isachi... Para donde me llevas._

 _\- nos vamos de aquí._

 _\- como así que nos vamos._

 _\- si así como oyes nos vamos... **Abrió una de las puertas trasera y salimos por el jardín.**_

 _\- pero si la fiesta no se ha acabado, que van a decir tus padres y los invitados cuando no nos vean._

 _\- nada, absolutamente nada, a demás esa fiesta ya estaba aburrida solo hablaban de política y yo quiero estar a solas contigo... **Me abrió la puerta de su auto y me miro ...** a caso no estas tan ansiosa como yo por tener nuestra noche de bodas._

 _\- yo..._

 _\- tranquila no hables, mejor abróchate el cinturón._

 _\- a donde vamos._

 _\- es una sorpresa..._

.  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _HOTEL XXXXXXXX_

 _\- de verdad me traes a un hotel._

 _\- no te adelantes a los hechos entremos mejor._

 _-..._

 _-espérame aquí... **Se acerco a la recepcionista y hablaron unos minutos no pude escuchar absolutamente nada solo vi cuando ella le entrego una tarjeta.**_

 _\- y bien que paso... **Le pregunte algo molesta.**_

 _\- nada vamos... **me tomo del brazo y entramos a uno de los ascensores, luego presiono el botón del ultimo piso, en ese lapso de tiempo no cruzamos palabra, de la nada se ha rieron las puertas del ascensor ,mi nervios comenzaron aumentar con cada paso que dábamos al dirigirnos a aquella puerta en el fondo**_

 _\- toma... **estiro su mano y me dio la tarjeta.**_

 _\- ¿que es esto?..._

 _\- ábrela ... **Pase la tarjeta para abrir las puertas del apartamento pero mi cuerpo no daba para entrar.**_

 _\- no me digas que te vas a quedar allí parada ven entremos... **Me agarro de la mano y entramos, quede con la boca abierta a ver el lugar, era tan grande , espacioso, sofisticado, y estaba todo amueblado pero lo que mas me impresiono era la vista habían dos ventanas de vidrio que ocupaban toda la pared posterior dejando ver las luces de casi toda la ciudad.**_

 _\- esta vista es magnifica... **Dije mientras me iba acercando a la ventana**_

 _\- sabia que te gustaría... **se acerco y paso sus manos en mi cintura quedando detrás mío, intente quitarme de su agarre los mas sutil mente posible pero no pude...** Es tuyo... Sentencio dejando incrédula._

 _\- a que te refieres._

 _\- a que todo esto es tuyo , compre este penthause para ti como regalo de bodas._

 _\- ¡que!..._

 _\- y también te compre el auto que tanto querías las llaves están justo allí sin contar los tiques que compre para ir de vacaciones donde tu quieras_  
 _-..._

 _\- vamos no piensas decir nada._

 _\- yo... Eh ... De verdad que me has tomado por sorpresa._

 _\- esa era la idea, al menos me merezco un beso no crees... **Se acerco y capturo mis labios apegando me mas a su cuerpo, era tan brusco que yo solo cerraba los ojos intentando no pensar demasiado y es que por mas que me prepare para este momento nunca estuve lista y hoy por desgracia era el día, sentía como sus manos recorrían mi espalda de arriba abajo sin dejar de besarme, sentía como su lengua se introducía en mi boca una y otra vez , esa sensación era tan rara y desagradable nada en comparación cuando ella lo hacia , mordía mi labio con brusquedad mientras sentía su respiración agitada chocar con mi rostro al pareces ya estaba comenzando a excitarse, sin preguntar empezó a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido y se aparto del beso para comenzar a recorrer mi cuello con su lengua y la parte de mi escote , se sentía tan áspera... Eres hermosa nozomi... Comenzó hablar mientras bajaba la parte de arriba de mi vestido dejando ver mi sujetador, a este punto ya soy consiente de que mi peor pesadilla esta por convertirse en realidad... Prepárate nozomi por que esta noche por fin vas hacer mía...**_  
 ** _._**  
 _._  
 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _.continuara..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Waajajajajajajaja hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy , ya saben espero opiniones de lo que crean que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo bay nos leemos._**

 ** _PDT: estaré actualizando mi otro fic entre semana creo._**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 : ¡ACEPTO!**

 **hola aquí les traigo nuevo capitulo me dio mucho problema escribirlo no se creo que la inspiración se me fue en fin espero y sea de su agrado disfruten la lectura.**

 **.**

 **ni love live ni sus personajes me pertenecen por que si no mmmmm...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡detente!... _No aguante mas, grite mientras alejaba su cuerpo del mío con brusquedad y con un rápido movimiento de mi mano sostuve el sujetador que estaba a punto de caer al suelo._

\- que paso... _Contesto aturdido y aun con su voz entrecortada._... Te hice daño.

\- !no¡, no es eso.

\- entonces... _Se fue acercando nuevamente hacia mi rostro, yo con disimulo retroceso un poco._

\- no me digas que tienes miedo de mi... _Tomo un mechón de mi cabello._

\- no tampoco es eso, lo que pasa es que, es que tenemos que ir con calma

\- con calma si hemos esperado este momento desde hace años.

\- por lo mismo si esperamos lo mucho ahora esperemos lo poco... _. Ice un mohín de esos que siempre hago para convencerlo aun que no estaba seguro si lo lograría._... Además tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.

\- y que tienes pensado hacer mientras tanto... _Me acorralo entre la pared, yo en un movimiento astuto logre zafarme y alejarme un poco._

\- eh... Brindemos, claro hay que brindar por esta nueva vida juntos... _empecé abrocharme el sujetador._... Donde esta el Chapan y las copas... _Pregunte._

\- pero que estúpido soy se me olvido, espera voy a llamar al servicio para que la suban... _Tomo un teléfono y comenzó a marcar._

\- ¡NO!... _le quite el teléfono._

\- por que no si me dijiste que querías brindar.

\- pues si claro que quiero brindar, pero por lo general, se demoran en subirlo... _Acaricie su mejilla aun que me costara_...por que mejor no bajas tu por ella.

\- que yo baje a buscarla pero...

\- vamos cariño no te vas a demorar nada... _Comencé arreglarle su corbata mostrando mi mejor cara seductora seductora_... Así me darás tiempo para darme una ducha y luego... _Me mordí el labio._

\- y-y luego q-que... este ya mordió el asuelo

\- luego, pues que eso quede a la imaginación, así que mejor date prisa y ve a buscar esa botella de chapan.

\- tus deseos son órdenes para mi voy y vuelvo de inmediato... _Recogió y se coloco su saco en el acto como si si vida dependiera de ello_... Ya vuelvo... _Salió como alma que lleva el diablo._

\- por mi no vuelvas mas... _Susurré_... Dios, dios , esto asta mal ; esto no debió ser así, se supone que debería estar preparada, pero no tolero sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, no tolero sus besos, no tolero nada de el?''- bueno solo su dinero... _.pensaba una y otra vez mientras caminaba todo el lugar_... Que voy hacer, cuando entre por esa puerta ya no tendré mas escusas, ¡suspiro! Bueno cálmate nozomi cálmate mejor ve a darte una ducha con agua fría para calmarte y si llega a entrar me quedare varias horas en el baño, quien quita y se quede dormido de tanto esperar del cansancio es lo mas probable, si definitivamente eso are... _Entre al baño me quite el vestido, entre a la regadera, abrí el grifo y el agua salía cubriendo por completo todo mi ser ,con todo el pudor del mundo empecé a limpiar cada parte de mi cuerpo eliminado cualquier rastro de silaba que el hubiese dejado, pero sabia que era en vano por que en cualquier momento volvería otra vez a sentirme sucia, salí de la regadera me seque y luego me puse una salida de baño ni loca me iba a poner el baby doll que estaba en el gancho de la puerta con una nota que decía úsame por favor con cariño isachi, al parecer de la calentura se le había olvidado el regalito, no le di mucha importancia, me acerque al espejo y comencé a peinarme y untar me crema en todo el cuerpo, termine lo que estaba haciendo y mire mi reflejo por unos segundos o no se si fueron minutos esperando el momento en que se escuchara el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, o su voz , esa voz tan grave diciendo estoy de vuelta querida, la espera se estaba haciendo mas y mas larga, y con el pasar del tiempo mis pensamientos y nervios aumentaban pero tantas suposiciones legaron a su fin gracias a los fuertes golpes provenientes de la puerta._

-tok..tok..tok ...

\- ya no hay mas escusas, o tal vez si que tal si me quedo en el baño haciéndome la desmayada puede ser una opción ... _.pensé._

-tok... Tok...tok... _Volvieron a tocar la puerta._

\- no eso no funcionaria después tendría que lidiar con los chismes... _Seguía pensando_

\- Tok... tok ... tok ... tok ...

\- y si lo embriago hasta que se quede dormido pero una botella no alcanzaría y si me embrago yo no eso tampoco serviría no me haría mucho efecto..., maldición, cálmate, tu sabias que esto pasaría no le daré mas vueltas y que pase lo que tenga que pasar... _Hable con determinación mientras salía abrir la puerta._

\- ...tokk. ... _Los golpes en la puerta se escuchaban cada ves mas duro, mientras tanto yo caminaba lo mas lento posible retrasando así sea por segundos lo inevitable , me pare enfrente a la puerta, respire hondo, tome la tarjeta la cual creí se había llevado, luego la pase e introduje la contraseña para que aquella puerta se fuese abriendo lentamente tome otro bochado de aire y cerré los ojos_...deja de tocar de esa manera que tengo una migraña a caso piensas tumbar la puer...

\- ¡ACEPTO!...

\- mmmm... _Sin si quiera dejarme abrir los ojos y reaccionar fui tomada desprevenida por unos labios, unos labios finos y dulces que reconoció en el acto_

\- Elich ...

-¡acepto!... ¡acepto!... _Decía una y otra vez mientras me besaba frenéticamente sin dejarme decir palabra alguna._

\- espe..mmm...espera...mmm... Detente Eli.

\- estas segura que quieres que me detenga... Se separo para comenzar a desbotonare la camisa.

\- y-yo...

\- no era esto lo que querías... _Me tomo bruscamente de la cintura acortando la distancia... Que fuéramos amantes... Me volvió a besar adentrándonos en la habitación, ella en un movimiento con uno de sus pies cerro la puerta de un solo golpe._

\- ahhh..e-eli no sigas, para

\- no te creo aun que tu boca me diga que pare, tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa.

\- e-eso eso no es verdad.

\- si es cierto lo que dices entonces dime que me valla, vamos , por que no te atreves a decirme que me quede...

\- v-vete...

\- con que las cosas son así.

\- ...

\- entonces me voy no tengo nada que hacer aquí... _Se a cómodo nuevamente el suéter y se dirigió a la puerta_

\- ¡no! Espera... _La tome de la manga_... No te vallas dije en voz baja.

\- disculpa que dijiste.

\- l- lo que escuchaste no lo voy a repetir.

\- entonces me voy.

\- ¡ noooo!... _La abrace por la espalda_... Quédate junto a mi... acomode mi cabeza en su hombro  
\- ya estabas demorando ... _Se voltio y me tomo del rostro capturando mis labios de una manera brusca y desesperada, mordiendo succionando, chupando saboreando cada rincón de mi boca ,claro esta yo no me quedaba atrás._

\- te amo... _Susurro mientras desatando el nudo de mi salida de baño._

\- no mas que yo... _Me tomo de los glúteos , levantándome hasta su abdomen mientras mis piernas rodeaban su cintura, en ningún momento dejamos de besarnos y acariciando intensamente, empezó a caminar en cierta detección y sin dejarme reaccionar Caímos en la cama yo quede abajo y ella encima pero sin apoyar todos su peso sobre el mio, se separo y con su dedo comenzó acariciar mis labios lenta mente bajando por mi cuello y por último parando en la comisura de mi pecho._

\- sabes que mi color favorito es el purpura... _Hacia referencia al color de mi sujetador y al mismo tiempo tomo uno de mis pechos masaje ando en círculos, su expresión y acción era tan seductora, que me hicieron morderme el labio inferior mientras un pequeño gemido solía de lo mas profundo de mi ser._

\- estas preparada...

\- mmmm... S-si ... asentí con la cabeza.

\- por que lo bueno se vino... _Me susurro_

\- si ya no aguanto ma...e-espera... _Detuve las acciones._

\- ¡EL VINO!... Exclamé.

\- no yo no quiero vino, quiero otra cosa... _Contesto eli haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras y reiniciando lo que estaba haciendo._

\- e-espera no me refiero a eso

\- entonces ... Smokk.. A que... Smokk... Smokk... Te refieres... _Me preguntaba entre beso y beso._  
 _\- e-es que... Mmmmm_

\- si... Smokk.

\- bueno ya deja de hacer eso... _La aparte y baje mi cabeza_ ... Es que isachi bajo a buscar vino y en cual momento entra por esa puerta yo no se... _Alce la mirada y pude notar el aura obscura que amaba eli acompañado de leve tic en su rostro, era evidente lo mucho odiaba escuchar salir ese nombre de mi boca_... Eli no me mires asi es que si entra y te hace daño yo...

\- shuuuu... _No me dejo terminar la frase cuando sentí sus dedos en mis labios_... No te preocupes por eso ya que ese idiota no vendrá esta noche ... _Me acomodo un mechón de cabello que sobresalía en mi rostro convocándolo detrás de mi oreja._

\- pero...

-pero nada, solo confía en mi... _me fue recostando nuevamente en la cama pero esta ves fue directo a mi sujetador para quitarlo cuando estaba a punto de coronar._

\- ¡espera!... _Grite mientras me levantaba de la cama acomodando me la salida de baño_

\- y ahora que... _Me Contesto Eli con voz de frustración_.

\- solo es un momento... _me dirigí a la puerta con un vaso de agua y se lo arroje al pasador de los tarjeta que abre y sierra la puerta, al instante se pudo ver unas mínimas chispas salir de el._

\- listo ahora si estoy mas tranquila... _Me voltee y empecé a caminar hacia donde Eli bajando completamente mi salida de baño quedando en ropa interior._

\- ahora si... _Levante uno de mis pies y lo coloque en su entrepierna_... Que comience nuestra noche de bodas.

\- AY DIOS N-NOZONI...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

\- y asi... Hip... Fue como nos conocimos ... No le parrrece romántico señorita...

\- Yazawa ... nico Yazawa ... _Contesto_

\- bonito nombre...hip... Me encantaría seguir... Hip... Platicando con usted pero... Pero el deber me Llama... Señorita ehhh como me dijo que se llamaba.

\- Yazawa ... Nico Yazawa.

\- bonito nombre... Hip... pero si me permite yo me retiro

\- ¡no! Espere... _Lo detuvo_... por favor acepte tomarse un ultimo trago conmigo...yo invito...

\- esta bien uno mas no me ara daño cierto... Hip.

\- disculpe ... _Nico llamo al barman_... Me regala dos whisky de las rocas.

\- si enseguida...

-...

\- a qui tiene señorita... _Llego el barman con los tragos y se fue atender a otra pareja, nico aprovecho que nadie la estaba viendo y saco de su bolso un sobre pequeño que contenía un polvo blanco, lo abrió rápidamente vertiéndolo en la bebida de su acompañante._

\- a qui tienes tu trago espero y lo disfrutes... Salud..

\- gracias ...salud... Clinn... _El chico en tres sorbos se bebió todo el trago_... creo que ahora si me voy... _Se levanto de la barra pero de inmediato volvió a caer sentado, gracias al fuerte mareo que lo invadió._

\- sabes una cosa... _Dijo nico dándole un sorbo a su trago._... Se me había olvidar felicitarte por tu boda isachi.

\- espera... _El chico la miro sorprendido_... Yo no recuerdo haberte dicho mi n-nom... _No termino de hablar cuando callo totalmente rendido en la barra del bar._

\- dulces sueños... ¡suspiro!... Lo que uno hace por los amigos, pero esto te va a salir bien caro eli... La cuenta por favor.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _después de haber hecho el amor como si fuera la primera vez caímos exhaustas en la cama cubiertas por la sabanas, yo estaba acurrucada en su pecho y ella me abrazaba mientras acariciaba mi cabello_.

\- en que piensas... Smokk... _Pregunto dándome un beso en la frente._

\- en muchas cosas, en lo que vendrá después de todo esto.

\- quieres saber lo que vendrá después.

\- Eli yo ...

\- escúchame... _Me tomo del rostro para que la mirara fija mente a los ojos_... Pasara un año y después de eso le pedirás el divorcio como me lo prometiste.

\- Okay...

\- pero espera eso no es todo luego tu y yo nos vamos a ir de Japón ya sea a América o cualquier parte de Europa.

\- si y eso para que.

\- pu-pues pa-para casarnos... _Se rascaba la mejilla dandi me señal de que se encontraba nerviosa._... C-como ya sabes aquí en Japón no aceptan el matrimonio del mismo sexo, asi que me puse a buscar y en algunos países de america y Europa lo aprueban... _Decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos haciéndome recordar el día que se me declaro, cada palabra que salia de su boca se escuchaba con un cierto nerviosismo que me mataba de ternura, sus mejillas rojas y cada expresión que hacia me enamoraba mas y mas._

\- ara... ara... Elichi, en pocas palabras me estas pidiendo matrimonio.

-¡siii!...!noo!, espera e-eso no es lo que yo

\- *risa*... Elichi pareces una niña pequeña mírate tienes todo el rostro igual que el cabello de la tzundere de maki, pero en fin quiero seguir escuchando nuestros planes a futuro... _me acomode nuevamente en su pecho y pude escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerado._

\- e-esta bien pues sabes que el país que mas me intereso fue Canadá es muy bonito y además cae nieve en invierno t-te imaginas nuestra casa cubierta de nieve.

\- waauu... Nuestra casa, eso se escucho bonito.

\- si claro nuestra casa por que vamos a tener una y muy grande ahhh y también un perro que se llamara nico.

\- y hasta perro incluido y toda la cosa.

\- pues claro con quien crees que van a jugar nuestros hijos.

\- nuestros hijos.

\- si como lo oyes un niño y una niña, he pensado en muchos nombres.

 **[ a veces me pregunto ]**

\- pero no se por cual decidirme estaba pensando.

 **[ si estuvo bien inducirla a montar conmigo este tren sin freno ]**

\- en que tu le colocarlas el de la niña y yo el del niño pero...

 **[ que en cualquier momento podría descarrilarse y yo se].**

\- si tu quieres tu le colocas los nombres por si acaso el mío no te gusta.

 **[ que ella seria la mas perjudicada]**

\- que dices nozomi.

-!acepto!...

\- mmmmm

\- que acepto casarme contigo y mas después de escuchar todo el futuro que planeaste para las dos

\- ! N-Nozomi!... _Tomo la sabana y se cubrió de pies a cabezas._

\- pero que haces eli después que matas al tigre le tienes miedo al cuero ven aquí.

\- no... ven tu si asi lo deseas

\- como quieras... _Me metí debajo de las sabanas quedando encima de ella a centímetros de su rostro ya ruborizado... Eres consciente de lo mucho que te amo cierto._

\- si lo soy... _me abrazo._

\- y también eres consciente de que estamos desnudas y me están dando ganas de hacerlo... es mas quiero hacerlo nuevamente.

\- ya era hora ... _Me tomo del rostro y me beso_ ...Mmmmm... Te amo nozomi... Mmmm... Te amo mas que mi vida.

 **[ lo se... esa fue la razón por la cual decidiste tomar este tren conmigo]**

\- yo también te amo eli ...

 **continuara...**

* * *

 **ya saben los comentarios no están de mas nos leemos en la próxima...**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola yo de nuevo he estado un poco perdida pero reaparecí con nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado sin mas que decir a leer se dijo**

 **(ni love live ni sus personajes me pertenecen por que si no )**

MANSIÓN ABE

.

.

\- buenos tardes señora, piensa tomar las once.

\- no gracias, solo tráeme un te de manzanilla.

\- como ordene.

\- espere un momento, sabe si mi marido despertó

\- si en cualquier momento baja.

\- mmmm... ya veo, eso era todo puede lo que quería saber retirarse.

\- con su permiso

\- propio.  
...

\- Arrg... Mi cabeza, serán ideas o estas escaleras parecen interminables... Buenos días shizuma.

\- buenos días, querrá decir buenas tardes señor..

\- no me digas que hora es

\- son las doce del medio día ...

\- ¡que!, mis padres están aquí, como llegue se supone que estaba

\- no se acuerda como llego aquí..

\- tu crees que si me acordara te estaría preguntando.

\- lo lamento, su esposa se apareció a eso de las cinco de la mañana conduciendo su auto, uno de los guarda espaldas lo saco del auto para llevarlo a su recamara

\- de verdad no me acuerdo que fue lo que paso después de que esa chica... Y mi esposa ¿ donde estas?..

\- la señora esta en el jardín.

\- ehhh... Se rasco la cabeza... y como la viste, esto mmmm, dime estaba rara o algo así.

\- a que se refiere.

\- pues si no la notaste molesta digo no es como si lo estuviera... ehhh... solo responde

\- no para nada ella se ve radiante como siempre he incluso me pidió que le llevara un te.

\- mmm ya veo.

-ahhh y también me pregunto.

\- ¡que! Que te pregunto.

\- por usted que si ya se había despertado .

\- solo eso.

\- si solo eso.

\- esta bien, este cuando bajes con el te de ella por favor me llevas un vaso de agua con una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza ok.

\- si señor, con su permiso.

\- ¡suspiro !... Que seria lo mas grave que podría llegar a pasar el divorcio no no lo creo o tal vez si ... _Pensó mientras se dirigía rumbo al jardín trasero, des pues de recorrer unos cuantos pasillos, la vio allí sentada, tan linda, hermosa y radiante como siempre, llevaba puesta una bata de ceda color crema que dejaba ver sus largas y torneadas pierna, su cabello largo y sedoso adornado con un boche de plata que su madre le había obsequiado un día antes de la boda, como no amar a esa mujer ... pensó... que le robaba el sueño a mas de uno, pero el era el afortunado que se sentía dueño de su corazón y no estaba dispuesto a perder la por nada del mundo, se armo de valor y camino hacia donde estaba nozomi... Bueno a qui voy..._

.  
...

.

\- Eli... Que voy hacer contigo, tengo tantas ganas de verte, sentirte, que me toques, que me beses,quiero repetir lo de anoche una y otra y otra vez... pero que cosas estoy diciendo eso se escucho como si fuera una pervertida, si mi madre me escuchara..¡suspiro!... _Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de la presencia de cierta persona._

\- bu-buenos días.

\- ...

\- me puedo sentar.

\- claro es tu casa y te puedes sentar donde quieras... _Le conteste tajante y cortante de inmediato_ _jalo una de las sillas y tomo asiento,pasaron unos segundos pero de su boca no salia palabra alguna, a leguas se podía ver lo nervioso que se encontraba, la manera de j_ ugar con sus dedos, _miraba para todos lados evitando el contacto visual conmigo._

\- ...

\- nozomi yo...

\- no quieres leer el diario... _Lo interrumpí tomando el periódico que estaba en la mesa y se lo pase para que lo leyera._

\- no yo no quiero leer, lo que quiero es hablar contigo acerca de lo que paso.

\- bueno si no lo vas a leer tu, te lo leeré yo... _Lo abrí y me ubique en la pagina de espectáculo._

\- no es necesa...

\- un cuento de hadas ... _Empecé a leer en voz alta_... Así catalogamos el día de hoy el evento tan esperado del año que se celebro ayer, asi es hablamos de la Unión matrimonial del hijo del primer ministro abe isachi y toujo nozomi , evento que fue realizado en las horas de la tarde para culminar con una majestuosa bla... Bla... Bla...

\- nozomi no es necesario que hagas esto yo solo...

\- espera... espera que aquí hay una parte muy interesante... Escucha... _Me aclare la garganta y empece_... Después de las doce de la madrugada los dos tortolitos, se escabulleron de la fiesta sin dar explicasion alguna , al parecer las ganas de consumar su matrimonio fueron mas fuertes que atender a los cientos de invitados que llegaron a la velada, pero y quien los culpa después de todo son jóvenes y se aman, lo único que se sabe es que partieron en un auto mercedes benz con placa xxxxx... Dime isachi- kun No crees que hicieron buen trabajo los periodista.

\- y-yo no se que decir.

\- aun que la historia hubiera sido mas interesante y creo que se hubiera vendido como pan caliente si se hubieran enterado de lo que paso o mejor dicho lo que no paso en nuestra noche de bodas.

\- eso es de lo que quiero hablarte mi amor te lo juro que tiene una buena explicación.

\- ¡explicación!... ¡Explicación!... Haber dime que me vas a explicar, como te fuiste a emborrachar el día mas importante de mi vida.

\- no fue tanto como eso.

\- entonces como fue dime.

\- solo En una parte tienes razón mi a amor pero

\- pero nada , por dios isachi te mande a buscar una simple botella de vino para brindar por nuestra felicidad era mucho pedir eso , ah... Dime...pero no preferiste embriagarte y dejarme tirada esperándote como una estúpida si eso es lo que soy para ti una estúpida ... _No se como pero lagrimas empezaron a inundar mis ojos..._.

\- no llores por favor... _Intento tomarme de la mano , pero yo la esquive_ ... Solo te pido que me escuches un segundo..

\- entonces habla de una vez .

\- mira la cosa fue asi...ejemm... _se aclaro la garganta y limpio las lagrimas que empañaban sus párpados_... Yo fui por el vino pero apareció esa chica ofresiendo me un trago y despues todo fue confuso no me acuerdo de nada esa chica me hizo algo estoy segu...

\- ahhh.. Con que una chica, estabas tomando con una chica.

\- espera... Espera no es lo que crees...

\- ya estoy cansada de esas palabras "no es lo que crees"," no es lo que crees" sabes creo que no tenemos nada que hablar.

\- ehhh... A-a que te refieres.

\- lo que escuchaste con tu permiso... _Me levante de la silla y empecé a caminar en dirección hacia la casa principal, al instante fui detenida por dos brazos que se aferraban a mi torso._

\- no me dejes... Me hablo al oído con una voz temblorosa.

\- i-isachi... Que haces, suéltame.

\- no.. No te voy a soltar, por que si lo hago no me vas a perdonar,me vas a dejar y yo no se vivir sin si, yo te amo puedes entenderlo, te amo mas que mi vida, se que lo que paso te dolió por que me amas, pero podemos hablar y resolver las cosas sin necesidad de llegar a los extremos del divorcio

\- ¡divorcio!... _Es obvio que eso es lo que mas quiero, pero no era momento, apenas llevamos escasamente un día de casados y mis razones no son tan relevantes como para empezar una demanda de divorcio, en pocas palabras me quedaría sin nada en el aspecto económico y mis esfuerzos de años se irían al fondo del caño..._ Pero que estas diciendo yo..

\- tienes que pensar mejor las cosas entre nosotros nos acabamos de casar

\- ¡isachi!

\- piensa en todo lo que hemos vivido...

\- ¡isachi! ...

\- yo se que es mi culpa...

\- ¡isachi!... _Me voltee y lo tome del rostro para que me prestara atención._... Mírame y déjame hablar de donde sacaste que te estaba pidiendo el divorcio.

\- yo..yo... Solo pensé...

\- pensaste mal... _Lo solté y me aleje_... Lo que hiciste me dolió mucho y es algo que no voy a olvidar así como asi.

\- yo lo se, pídeme lo que quieras y yo te lo cumpliré, anda pídemelo que quieras

\- dame tiempo.

\- que no pero si eso es lo mismo como si estuvieras terminando conmigo... _Agacho la cabeza_

\- no pienses eso y mírame, te estoy pidiendo solo unos días para aclarar mis ideas y sentimientos en cuanto a lo que paso... _No puedo creer que halla dicho eso_... Por eso he arreglado un viaje o mas bien un retiro durante tres días y tres noches.

\- me parece perfecto, dime cuando y donde es...

\- espera creo que no has entendido, tu no ira voy a ir solo yo entiendes...

\- pero...

\- pero nada, dime quieres que arreglemos esto...

\- si claro eso es lo que mas quiero...

\- entonces déjame hacerlo, a demás es algo donde solo asistirán mujeres no tienes de que preocuparte.

\- nozomi yo...

\- nada la decisión esta tomada, y una cosa no voy a llevar ningún tipo de guarda espaldas, no lo dejarían entrar.

\- ok esta bien lo que tu digas te voy a dar tu espacio para que pienses a cerca de lo que paso y no te preocupes los escoltas no te acompañaran... _Se acerco para darme un beso pero yo aparte el rostro._

\- me voy tengo cosas que hacer... _Empecé alejarme._...

\- ¡Nozomi!... Exclamo

\- ¿que?... Me detuve ...

\- tu me amas cierto, por eso es que vas hacer todo esto.

\- ...

\- anda solo dime...

\- que crees tu... _Susurré y seguí mi camino._

\- yo creo que si...

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

CAFETERÍA

\- aquí esta su orden señoritas... _Dijo la maid mientras ponía dos malteadas en la mesa.._... Se les ofrece algo mas, no se lo que quieras la casa invita.

\- ohh... no gracias solo tomaremos esto por ahora... _Contesto cierta rubia con total des interés._

\- estas segura que no quieres algo mas... _Insistió la chica con un tono algo seductor para con la rubia._

\- bueno esta bien, me puedes traer..mmm.. Haber... unas barras de chocolate para el llevar...

\- ehhhhhh... E-eso es lo que me vas pedir... _Respondió la chica al parecer desilusionada ._

\- si me gusta el chocolate, oye nico no quieres uno tu también.

\- arg... No eli yo no quiero nada mas.

\- HMMF... con su permiso ... _Se retiro la maid con total enojo._

\- y ahora a esta que le paso, a caso dije algo malo o que.

\- no mi querida rusa... _Respondió con ironía la peli negra que esta sentada enfrente_... Ese es el problema que no le dijiste nada malo, sucio y pervertido.

\- de que hablas no te entiendo...

\- ¡suspiro!... Ay eli de verdad eres tan densa, a caso no notaste que esa chica te estaba coqueteando en tus propias narices, a leguas se le notaba en su rostro la frase, vamos a tener sexo casual en el baño o en cualquier otro lugar.

\- ¡nico!... _Se son rojo la rubia al escuchar esas palabras_...Pero que disparates dices.

\- y como es eso que vas a pedirle unas simples barras de chocolate, pudiste pedir algo mas caro, haber a caso no hay otra cosa aparte del chocolate que te guste mas.

\- si, claro y se llama toujo nozomi

\- ¡suspiro! Era de esperase ... Sabes Aveces no entiendo que fue lo que esa chica vio en ti por que bien densa si eres

\- ¡nico!...

\- sabes mataría por ver el día en que te declaraste

\- ¡nico!...

\- ya me imagino tu cara tan fría como un palo

\- ¡YAZAWA!... _Grito alertando la mirada de algunos comensales_

\- ¡esa!... Si efectivamente Esa tubo que ser la mirada con la cual te declaraste.

\- ya basta de decir tonterías, o si no quieres que le diga a cierta peli roja todo lo que hiciste a sus espaldas ayer en la noche, como por ejemplo que utilizaste su credencial familiar para ayudarme a trabajar como mecerá en la boda, además que te acabaste el somnífero de su perro y que estuviste tomando en la madrugada con un tipo casado.

\- tu no serias capaz, además todo lo hice por ti ella lo comprendería

\- si en efecto tienes razón, pero se te olvido también que ella te prohibió ayudarme en cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con nozomi.

\- eli eres una...

\- densa, como quieras llamarme, puedes estar tranquila no le voy a decir nada no quiero que te pongan a dieta durante un mes.

\- bueno esta bien tu ganas ya te voy a dejar de molestas por ahora ... Mufo la peli negra dándole un sorbo a su bebida, pero en fin para que me citaste aquí...

\- necesito un favor tuyo...

\- ¡otro¡... Se escandalizo la menor

\- shhhh... Podías bajar la voz, no ves que nos están mirando...

\- a caso no te vasto con todo lo que he hecho por ti, que hasta puse mi vida sexual en riesgo.

\- tan poco es para tanto, solo dime si me vas a ayudar.

\- esta bien, que necesitas.

\- necesito que me prestes un poco de dinero.

\- esta bien, pero con una condición.

\- ¿cual?

\- si me dices para que lo necesitas.

\- bueno veraz.. Es que me voy mañana con nozomi al pueblo natal de la familia por parte de mi madre, hay un festival llamado los cerezos que se celebra cada año, es algo muy hermoso con solo ver los arboles florecidos, las puestas de sol , y esas cosas, llega gente de todos lados, y yo quiero ver y vivir todo eso con ella.

\- mmmm... Haber ... dejame pensarlo...?'''''''?

\- habla de una vez déjate de rodeos... contesto la rubia con el ceño fruncido

\- ya..ya... esta bien me convenciste y mas con esa cara de tonta que pones cada vez que hablas de toujo...

\- de verdad, juro que te pagare todo lo que has hecho por mi...

\- no necesitas pagarme nada para eso están las amigas, en las buenas y en las malas y no se andan echando al agua unas con las otras.

\- no me digas que sigues con eso, sabes que lo dije para molestarte no era como si en realidad se lo fuera a decir a maki... Contesto la rubia .

\- yo lo se, solo te estaba molestando... _El silencio se apodero de la mesa por unos segundos..._

\- eto... Eli te puedo hacer una pregunto... _. Rompió el silencio la menor mientras que revolvia con su pestillo el poco liquido que quedaba en el baso._

\- si claro... Respondió eli con una sonrisa

\- ¿por que aceptaste esa absurda y loca propuesta de nozomi sobre ser amantes durante un año?.

-...

\- vamos contesta..

\- y tu por que aceptaste perdonar y casarte con maki después de todo lo que hizo y dijo

\- por que me estas respondiendo con otra pregunta... _Dejo de revolver el jugo para mirar a la rubia a los ojos_

\- solo contesta...

\- pues por que la amo, mas que a nada en el mundo y no me imagino una vida sin ella...

\- ahí esta, creo que yo no lo pude haber dicho mejor, eso que tu sientes es exactamente lo mismo que yo siento por ella, si no estamos las dos siento como mi vida no tuviera sentido, así que puedes llamarlo como quieras, absurdo, loco, descabellado, la cuestión es que la amo y no me importa esperar un año, dos, tres, los que sea necesario yo lo haré una y mil beses lo haré la esperaré, en esta o en la otra vida si es que existe...

\- huy pero que profunda... Sabes en vez de estudiar botánica debiste ser poeta o escritora de novelas trágicas.

\- ya vas a comenzar de nuevo.

\- no claro que no solo decía... Bueno una cosa tengo clara y es que tu la amas cierto.

\- cierto...

\- la pregunta es y ella cambien te ama.

\- Si!

\- ¿por que estas tan segura?.

\- pues por que lo veo en su mirada, en la forma en que me habla, cuando me lo susurra en el oído mientras lo estamos haciendo, la manera en que si piel se eriza cuando la toco..¡ suspiro!... Y mejor no sigo por que no se que sera de mi..

\- si creo que es lo mejor ya que soltaste demasiada información, pero sabes Hay un punto que me estoy saltando y me esta dando vueltas en la cabeza..

\- nico esto ya parece un interrogatorio no crees.

\- no solo quiero aclarar este y no hago mas preguntas.

\- esta bien cual es punto..

\- el punto es que ella esta casada, con un hombre y tu ya sabrás las obligaciones que tiene ella como esposa tu aceptaste todo eso también ...

\- ¡NOOO!... eso nunca, algo se nos ocurrirá para que eso no suceda.

\- eso es algo como que imposible, sabes es una año el cual van a convivir juntos en la misma casa , en la misma cama sin mencionar que es una mujer muy linda, con grandes atributos, que hombre aguantaría un año sin tener relaciones, solo mira me soy yo y en un mes ya me estoy muriendo

\- y tu crees que no lo he pensado y se me revuelven las entrañas el solo pensar que ese tipo desea ami mujer, yo solo me controlo por que ella me juro que no se dejaría poner una mano encima de el y yo confió en ella.

\- aun así esa relación de ustedes no deja de ser, como te diré..mmm.. Diferente si esa es la palabra, solo espero y salga todo como esperas y tengas tu final feliz con la persona que amas

\- lo tendré nico ten por seguro que lo tendré

\- aquí esta su cuenta... _Interrumpió la misma asi de antes colocando el papel en la mesa, para luego se acerco peligrosamente a la rubia quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, por un instante eli pensó que la iba a besar, pero la chica se desvío hacia su oído izquierdo y le susurro mientras le ponía los chocolates en las piernas_... A qui están y no te preocupes como te dije antes la casa invita, la chica se separo guiñando un ojos para luego retirarce de la mesa con una sonrisa malévola.

\- eli estas bien, que te dijo para que te pusieras así de roja

\- na-nada.. absolutamente nada, solo pensé que me besaría o algo así, solo me dio los chocolates, toma ya no los quiero... _Alzo su mano para pasar le las tres barras a la pele negra, cando un papel callo al suelo, nico sin pensarlo estiro una pierna para pisarlo evitando que la rubia lo tomara primero..._

\- haber vamos a ver que dice aquí... _empezó a desenvolver para luego encontrar un corto enunciado, el cual empezó a leer_... Si te gusto el chocolate que te regale, me imagino que te va a fascinar el chocolate que tengo en mi depa guardado especialmente para ti esta es mi dirección y mi número telefónico te estaré esperando con ansias nos vemos un beso...¡ Que! de verdad hoy en día esa es la nueva forma de enamorar a una persona... Exclamo la peli negra... _Si lo hubiera sabido lo hubiera puesto en practica con maki y tu con nozomi no crees_

\- ja..ja.. Si como no...

\- bueno al menos ya tienes una segunda opción si las cosas no salen bien con quien ya sabemos.

\- sera que te puedes callar y nos vamos ya, tengo que hacer la maleta y otras cosas...

\- si claro, pero es que me sorprende lo lanzada que son hoy en día..

\- y todavía sigues con lo mismo

\- sabes una cosa me muero por saber que le aria nozomi a esa chica si se entera que te estaba coqueteando

-no pasara nada por que no se entera y camina rápido enana

\- a quien llamas enana tu...

\- a ti a quien mas.

\- eres una ... pero cambiando de tema no te imaginas a nozomi en una pelea de gatas...ohhh espera seria genial una pelea en el lodo ...

\- ¡suspiro¡... esto va para largo...

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
AL SIGUIENTE DÍA ...

ESTACIÓN DE TRENES 7:30 am..

\- donde esta, sera que le habrá pasado algo o quizá se arrepintió en ultimo minuto... Me imagino que eso es lo que esta pensando eli en estos momentos, es que ya me la imagino caminando de un lado para otro desesperada, preguntándose si me llama o no me llama..

\- ya llegamos señorita... _Me saco de mis pensamiento el chófer del servicio de taxis_ ... Son 5 yenes

\- a qui tiene quédese con el cambio y gracias que tenga buen día... _Salí del carro y me dirijo hacia donde Eli dijo que me esperaría, después de caminar un largo trayecto la vi a lo lejos, ahí exactamente donde me dijo que estaría esperando y como lo supuse anteriormente se veía desesperada, caminando de un lugar a otro, mirando su reloj y celular al mismo tiempo, se veía tan tierna, no quise hacerla esperar mas y empecé a camina hacia ella._.

...

\- si eso fue se arrepintió y no va a venir, mejor voy a llamarla de pronto le paso algo si eso are... _Empezó a marcar el número, pero fue inútil por que su vista quedo nublada al obstante por dos suaves manos que se posaron por detrás..._

\- y la siguiente parada es... Le susurré al oído mientras le tapaba sus ojos con mis manos.

\- el paraíso... _Me contesto volteándose rápidamente mientras me tomaba por la cintura._... estaba preocupada Pensé que no vendrías

\- pues pensaste mal, tenia tantas ganas de verte, abrazarte y..y...

\- y que, besarme pues hazlo tienes todo mi permiso.

\- no puedo hay mucha gent...

-..hmmp... _Me beso desprevenidamente como estaba acostumbrada hacerlo_... Eli... _Me separe_... La gente nos esta mirando..

\- es por que nos tienen envidia no crees y a todas estas por que estas vestida así pareces un detective.

\- ahhh... esto veraz como salí en los periódicos muchas persona me conocen y pues es necesario pasar inadvertida por eso me puse esto y se que me veo horrible pero cuando estemos allá me vestiré normal ya que en los pueblos no le prestan mucha atención a esas cosas y.. Y..

\- nozomi me gustas ...

\- ehhhhh... A que viene eso

\- eso viene a que me gustas como estas vestida, todo lo que te pones te queda bien así sea una hoja , me gustas cuando estas despierta por las mañanas toda despeinada y deschavetada , me gustas con ropa y mas sin ropa

\- ¡eli!...

\- que, solo digo la verdad, me gustas, me gustas

\- shhhh... Baja la voz que nos están mirando.

\- no me importa que nos miren, solo estoy diciendo la verdad me gustas,están escuchando esta chica de aquí me gustas, ...hmmpp... _No la deje terminar ya que la silencie con un beso..._

\- no-nozomi...

\- yo también te amo, pero si no nos damos prisa perderemos nuestro tren de las 8... _me aleje corriendo_...

\- ¡espera!.. Nozomi no es por ese lado es del otro.

\- ¡ya lo sabia!

...

\- puuuu...puuuuu

\- halo señor

 **[ dime ya hiciste lo que te ordene ]**

\- si señor hice todo lo que usted me ordenó la seguí hasta la estación de trenes.

 **[ buen trabajo y dime ella esta con la chica rubia ]**

\- efectivamente las dos van a tomar el tren que va rumbo a xxxxxx

 **[ bueno sigue con tu trabajo y no las pierdas de vista, ya sabes quiero pruebas, fotos, vídeos lo que se te ocurra, pero quiero pruebas y no te preocupes yo sabre recompensarte por tus servicios]**

\- no se preocupe delo por hecho ...

 **[ señorita toujo si no fuiste mía por las buenas entonces lo seras por las malas]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hasta aquí el capitulo espero les halla gustado como impresión espero comentarios, ya que me encanta leer lo que piensas bay hasta la próxima actualizacion**


	6. Capítulo 6

**hola mis queridos fanfictioners he vuelto, de ante mano quiero pedirles disculpas por esta larga ausencia pero mi estado de salud no había sido la mejor y no me había permitido escribir gracias a DIOS estoy un poco mejor y me propuse terminar mis proyectos, sin mas que decir espero y disfruten la lectura y sobre todo la trama de mi historia...**

* * *

Y así emprendimos un viaje de aproximadamente tres horas, fue algo extenuante pero no me importó por que estábamos juntas en un lugar apartado donde nadie nos podría mirar diferente, donde no me sentía como un bicho raro, donde no tenia que guardar la compostura, donde podía respirar sin sentirme atosigada por todas las personas que me rodeaban, esas que esperan un punto para escudriñarte hasta el alma en fin, llegamos al pueblo y era muy bonito había mucha gente que venia de todas partes para presenciar el festival de cerezos que según Eli se celebra cada dos años prometía ser algo inolvidable, después de caminar unos kilómetros me sorprendí al enterarme que no nos íbamos a quedar en el pueblo si no en una cabaña adentrada en bel bosque , propiedad de sus abuelos maternos, llegamos y era un poco pequeña cosa que me trajo muchos malos recuerdos de mi infancia pero no, esta vez esos recuerdos no serian un impedimento para sentirme bien y feliz al lado de mi Eli, llegamos y la cabaña estaba muy limpia llena de fotos familiares por todas partes pero hubo una en especial que me llamo la atención, un hombre cargando a una niña en los hombros y otra niña un poco mas grande al lado con una caña de pescar, esa sonrisa era inigualable

—Pero que bonita foto, es tu padre … Pregunte

—Mmm no, es mi abuelo y la que esta encima es mi hermana de la que tanto te he hablado

—Es muy bonita

—¿ quien? Yo…..

—No, tu hermana

—No es por alardear pero yo soy mas bonita …. Me toma por atrás aferrándose a mi cintura

—¿celosa?

—No, para nada yo no se que significa esa palabra….. Me susurro en el oído haciendo que mi piel se erizara….

—Estas segura, por que eso fue lo que vi reflejado en tu mirada el día de mi boda….. Error no debo decir eso, sentí como me apego fuerte contra la pared haciéndome caer el retrato que llevaba en las mano, afortunadamente no se rompió

— Si, sentí celos, impotencia, rabia… decía esto mientras acariciaba mi pierna y subía lentamente mi vestido

— Ahhhhh E-eli… alcance a pronunciar envuelta en un gemido

— solo te pido… mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome extreme ser…. Que no vuelvas hablar de eso aquí por que me muero de los celos… me dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente y yo solo asentí, pude ver en su mirada un destello de rabia y desespero como si estuviera a punto de llorar, la tome del cuello y la Cerqué a mis labios para calmar eso que yo se que la estaba quemando por dentro, fue un beso lento y lleno de calma que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono me tomo de la cintura y yo en un impulso rodee su cintura con mis piernas y me volvió a pegar contra la pared si como lo escuchan; así empezó nuestras pequeñas vacaciones, los dos primero días nos la pasamos en el pueblo viendo el festival, compramos de todo, hablamos, conocí muchas personas que fueron amigos de Eli en la infancia bueno cuando ella venia desde Rusia a visitar, hicimos fogatas, conocí otra faceta de ella que tenía escondida el canto y la guitarra, me dedico muchas canciones esa noche, sobre todo tuvimos mucho sexo y no precisamente en la cabaña, recuerdo que en uno de nuestros almuerzos con unos amigos de ella hice de las mías por debajo de la mesa, ellos le preguntaba cosas y ella a pocas penas les podía responder, ya que mis pies no estaban precisamente en el suelo….

—Que te pasa elichica….. Pregunto una de sus amiga

—Si Eli que te pasa estas algo roja…. Intervine con cierto tono burlón

—N-no…. Na….nada hace mucha calor aquí….tartamudeo

—Segura, que raro estamos a 25° esta fresco el día

—Ahh.. Estooo…. Cre….creo que voy al baño...….. Se levantó como pudo y se encerró en el baño

—Que le habrá pasado….. Pregunto uno de los chicos

—No se …. Respondí haciéndome la desentendida….. Creo que voy a ver que le paso si me disculpan…. Me levante y fui rumbo al baño gire la perilla y me tomaron del brazo haciéndome entrar en uno de los cubículos

—Con que 25° ...

—Si o ya estabas en los 45°...me fui desabotonando la blusa mientras Eli estaba sentada en el retrete mirándome con lujuria y deseo….. Sabes se como bajarte esa calentura

—Mmmmmm eso suena interesante señorita y que va hacer para lograrlo

—Esto… La bese con desespero

—No esta funcionando…. Me dijo entre besos…. Tendrá que hacer otra cosa

—Esto….. Baje a su cuello, besando, chupando claro sin dejar marcas

—Casi pero no….. Me susurro al oído y me perdí

\- Elii ... Tócame

—Que dijiste nozmi

—Que me toques me tienes amil…. susurre, tome su mano y la puse en mi propia intimidad, al sentir su tacto miles de choques eléctricos sacudieron mi cuerpo

—Ahhhh…. Mmmmm… ...gemí y yo se que eso la vuelve loca a ella, lógicamente su temperatura subió y con ella el vaivén de su mamo en mi sexo, mis caderas se movían Involuntariamente encima de sus piernas, estaba tan excitada que empecé a dar pequeños gemidos algo fuertes y Eli me silencio con un beso muy rico, su mano comenzó a apartar mi prenda intima y si me pongo a contarles como termino nuestro pequeño encuentro en el baño pues nunca termino pero obvio se lo imaginan, otra de las cosas que estuvieron a la orden del día en nuestro pequeño paseo fueron los celos, el segundo día planeamos Salir al porque de diversiones en la noche con sus amigos por su puesto cabe aclarar que ellos sabían de ante mano la relación que teníamos las dos, pero eso no impidió que uno de los chicos intentara coquetear me, así que se propuso hacer cosas para conquistarme, me compro dulces, flores y cosas que yo aceptaba para no hacerlo sentir mal, Eli al principio no le dio mucha importancia, pero según ella el siempre era así, así que no le di importancia, pero trascurrido el tiempo las cosas se fueron poniendo mas raras, cuando nos tomábamos de las manos, se interponía entre nosotras, hacia comentarios fuera de lugar

—Y dime nunca has estado con un hombre nozomi…

—Nooo nunca…. Respondí muy segura, .la mire a ella Mientras lo decía pero vi un destello de duda en su mirada cosa que me molesto…

—Whaooo que desperdicio

—Perdón ...¿que dijiste ?...

—No nada que Eli es muy afortunada en tener a una chica linda como tu ….. Puso su mano en la mía y yo muy sutilmente la retire mire a eli pero estaba entretenida hablando con la amiga

—Creo que voy por una bebida tu quieres algo mi amor le dije eli mientras tras me levantaba

—Me traes lo que tu vayas a tomar mi vida

—Bueno ya vuelvo... le di un beso en la boca y me fui por las bebidas, todo paso en tan solo unos minutos no se en que momento el amigo de eli llego y me tomo de la cintura, pensé que era ella y voltee con una gran sonrisa la cual se borro en milésima de segundos

—Que demonios crees que haces

—Nada que tu no quieras

—Suéltame estas loco

—Si pero loco por ti y yo se que tu también

—¿ Que?

—Vamos no te hagas la tonta yo veo como me miras

—Mira voy hacer que esto no paso ok así que suéltame

—Te suelto si me das un beso

—No te voy a besas así que suéltame

—Bueno si no quieres a las buenas será a las malas...se abalanzo a mi pegando sus labios en los míos, para quitarme lo tire los embaces de refresco y comencé a quitármelo de encima pero no pude así que opte por lo otro morderlo cosa que funciono de inmediato cuando por fin se quito no se si fue buena suerte o mala suerte pero ella estaba a unos centímetros de nosotros presenciando todo el espectáculo

—¡Eli!… grite mientras corría hacia ella para abrazarla

—Que demonios fue eso….. Pregunto enfadada bueno enfadada era muy poco

—Pues nada que ella se me lanzo encima tu novia estuvo todo el día coqueteándome

—Que¡…. Me sorprendí al escuchar esa vil mentira….. Eso no es verdad eli te juro que yo nunca he….

— Ahhh ahora dices que no has hecho nada… me interrumpió … y las flores, los chocolates y el peluche que te di

—Eso me lo diste por que quisiste yo nunca te los pedí los acepte por cortesía y por que eres amigo de Eli

—Eli no le creas te juro por nuestra amistad que ella me estaba coqueteando, nada mas mira como esta vestida parece una puta me estaba tentando y no solo a mi

—Esta bien… rompió el silencio y se fue acercando al chico lo abrazo y le dijo algo al oído no logre escuchar por que estaba algo distante, después le soltó un rodillazo en su entrepierna que le dejo ahí tirado, se devolvió y me tomo por la mano dándome un tirón

—Nos vamos

—Oye, espera me estas lastimando

—Ok, entonces camina tu sola...me soltó y empezó a caminar sin mirar atrás yo la seguía mientras la llamaba

—¡ Eli!... ¡ eli! Tenemos que hablar

—No hay nada de que hablar

—Como que no

—Así como lo oyes

—Claro que si tenemos que hablar de lo que paso

—Ya te dije que no ok, yo te creo bien

—Entonces por que sigues caminado sin darme la cara….. Con esa frase hice que se detuviera

—Por que no quiero mirarte….. Dijo casi inaudible

—Por que no, mírame por favor no me crees cierto te juro que no lo bese es mas hasta lo mordí, yo….yo no le di motivos créeme...la abrace por la espalda…. Créeme por favor…..

—…..

—Por favor quita me el sabor de sus labios y déjame el sabor de los tuyos te lo suplico…. Se dio media vuelta y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, pude ver unas cuantas lágrimas recorrer su rostro no lo pensó dos veces y nos fundimos en un beso tierno y algo salado producto de nuestras lágrimas que se mezclaban

—Me perdonas¡

—No hay nada que perdonar nozomi , el siempre fue un idiota

—La que te pide disculpas soy yo no debí comportarme así, pero los celos me matan, no soporto ver como te miran los hombres, como hacen esos comentarios fuera de lugar y vulgares y mucho menos soporto que otra persona que no sea yo pruebe tus labios, me hierve la sangre de tan solo pensar que tu esposo lo hace y…. Y… yo no puedo hacer nada …

—Shhhhh….. No sigas por favor, a mi solo me gustan tus besos, tu eres la única que me eriza la piel con tan solo tocarme, tu eres la única que hace que mi corazón lata desbocado cada vez que te acercas, eso no lo hace nadie mas solo tu me entiendes

—Te amo nozomi

—No mas que yo…. Me abrazo y eso era lo que necesitaba para sentirme protegida nuevamente…. Que quieres hacer todavía es temprano…. Pregunto

—No se tus amigos deben de estar esperando

—Bueno que sigan esperando por que quiero pasar el reste de la noche solo contigo que opinas

—Jummm….. Creo que estabas tardando mucho en decirlo

—Bueno no esperamos mas y terminemos de disfrutar nuestro segundo día de escape….. Tomo mi mano y nos propusimos pasarla bien solo nosotras dos y así sucedió ya cuando se hicieron las doce de la madrugada nos fuimos a descansar y eso fue lo que hicimos descansar, se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos y sentir su respiración cerca de mi oído, que por un momento me hizo pensar en dejarlo todo y quedarme allí con ella para siempre, tener la familia que tanto quiere y el perro que añora, será que si se puede vivir de amor eran las preguntas que me rodeaban, que pensaran mis padres, y todo el esfuerzo que hice para llegar donde estoy, valdrá la pena dejar todo eso por amor, me repetía una y otra vez hasta que no supe mas de mi y los brazos de Morfeo me acogieron. El siguiente día llego y con el nuestro ultima día de viaje, no salimos para nada no las pasamos en la cabaña hablando, tonteando, planeando, soñando, con sintiéndonos bueno yo a ella ya que a veces suele ser muy fría, pero eso era lo que mas me gusta, por que se que cuando me dice las cosas lo hace con la mayor sinceridad del mundo, así se nos paso la mañana, hicimos el almuerzo y también el amor, tomamos una siesta las dos juntas nos levantamos bueno me levante por que cuando mire al lado de la cama ella no estaba, supuse que estaba en el baño preparándose por que íbamos a ir al pueblo a ver la culminación del festival o mejor dicho a ver los juegos artificiales, me levante para cerciorarme si estaba en el baño y por que no darnos una ducha las dos juntas, pero no estaba, salí a la cocina y tampoco, fui a fuera y nada me metí de nuevo y busque mi celular para llamarle pero me acorde que no había señal y además no lo iba a coger por que su celular estaba junto al mío, mire la hora y era bastante tarde cinco y media al parecer dormí mas de la cuenta, pasaron unos quince minutos y ya me estaba desesperando puesto que la noche estaba cayendo y eli no aparecía y era extraño que estuviera afuera ya que le tenia miedo a la obscuridad, no espere mas y fui a buscar una chaqueta para salir a buscarla, cuando me estaba alistando sentí unos ruidos raros provenientes de la sala y el miedo me invadió

—Eliiii!... Eres tu… no obtuve respuesta

—Por el amor de Dios sabes que no me gustan este tipos de juego

—…..

—Ayase Eliii, sabes que detesto este tipo de juegos así que sal de donde estés y vayámonos que nos perderemos el espectáculo... tome mi bolso y metí unas cuantas cosas, me dispuse a salir de la habitación y no había nadie

—Esto no es gracioso….. Cuando dije esto sentí una mano que rodeo mi cintura, pero se me hizo raro por que llevaba un guante negro, cuando intente voltear no puede por que alguien me cubrió la cara con una cosa negra y en ese instante no supe mas de mi…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 **bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy un poco corto pero sustanciosa, quiero que sepan que ya estoy empezando el próximo capitulo de esta historia y también de hagamos lo que diga el corazón las estaré subiendo en estos días, sin mas que decir me despido y ya saben espero sus comentarios, criticas que aquí estoy para captar y seguir mejorando en mis escritos nos leemos la próxima con el favor de Dios si me lo permite...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 **Hola a todos los que sigan esta historia, pido disculpas por que demoro un siglo para montar los capítulos y eso hace que la historia pierda un poco el interés, pero ya recupere mi cuenta, gracias a Dios encontré la contraseña así que decidí terminar estas historias lo antes posible, sin más que decir espero y disfruten el capítulo que está un poco corto**

* * *

 **PROPUESTA**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 __ ¡Qué demonios paso! , ¡Exijo que me quiten esto de la cara! ... ¿Dónde está Eli? ... ¡no saben con quien se están metiendo!_

 __ Claro que se con quién me meto... **apenas escuche esa voz sentí que me retiraron lo que me cubría el rostro**_

 __ ¿Quién eres? porque estás haciendo esto,? seguro que isachi te mando, donde tienes a la chica que estaba conmigo._

 __ son demasiadas preguntas señora... **contesto**... No se preocupe por su amiga, ella está bien, dormirá hasta mañana y no se acordará de nada cuando despierte gracias a lo que le puse en el agua que tomo_

 __ eres un ..._

 __ shhhh ... Sé que esta confundida y tiene muchas preguntas, preguntas que lógicamente tienen sus respuestas, respuestas que yo no puedo responder pero alguien más sí._

 __ ¿Alguien más?no entiendo_

 __ yo solo sigo ordenes... **cuando terminó de hablar sonó su celular, se apartó y de inmediato lo contesto; no alcance escuchar lo que dijo porque lo todo lo que hablaba lo decía entre dientes, así que aproveche he intente soltarme, pero mis intentos fueron en balde está bien amarrada de manos y pies.**_

 __ llegaron sus respuestas ... **hablo el hombre mientras dejaba el celular puesto en una mesa que estaba cerca, lo puso en alta voz y de seguido salió de la casa dejándome ahí un punto de saber quién era**_

 __ Espero que la este pase bien en su luna de miel señorita toujo . …. **Apenas escuche esa voz por el teléfono se me erizo toda la piel era el, TARO ASO esa voz era inconfundible para mí; entonces justo en ese momento empecé a comprender lo todo**_

 __jajajaja .. **. Me reí con cierta ironía** ... Debí imaginar que eras tú, eres la única persona capaz de hacer este tipo de bajezas para hablar con alguien pudiste haber pedido una cita o algo así._

 __ ohhh vamos querida... ... **Hablo en tono burlón**... no me hagas reír, si hablamos de bajezas tu eres la menos indicada para juzgarme a mí, cuando estas de luna de miel y no precisamente con mi querido sobrino, Así que si hablamos de bajezas tu eres la Reina_

 __ ¿Qué demonios quieres? Ve al grano de una vez_

 __ tú sabes lo que quiero, pero esta vez he cambiado mi proposición_

 __ no me interesa nada de lo que me vengas a proponer, creo que la última vez fui bien clara contigo así que vez diciéndole a ese matón me suelte de una maldita vez_

 __ no me explico, ¡porque con ella si puedes estar!_

 __ Eso no te interesa..._

 __ Claro que si me interesa, haber contéstame ¿Cuántos años llevas engañando al tonto de mi sobrino con esa chica?_

 __no tengo por qué responderte esa pregunta_

 __un año_

 __..._

 __dos años_

 __..._

 __ exactamente fueron 7 años, respóndeme ¿Qué haces para mantener a alguien amarrado de esa manera por tanto tiempo? ¿Qué le prometiste?_

 __ ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ..._

 __ casas, carros, ¿Qué le prometiste?... . **Cada palabra eran como dagas directo al corazón.**.. qué tal si se enteraría de todo lo que haces_

 __ ohhhhh cierto ella lo sabe todo, es el motivo de tu silencio_

 __ déjate de rodeos... ... **Le dije con rabia**... Que es la desfachatez que me vas a proponer esta vez_

 __ quiero que seas mi esposa... **Helada, así queda con lo que me acababa de decir**_

 __ Tu... .Tu ..._

 __ Si mi esposa, siempre he querido tenerte y lo sabes, te deseo como mujer y ya que no aceptaste como las otras a ser mi amante, entonces te propongo ser mi esposa_

 __ no me hagas reír taro, te recuerdo que ya tienes esposa .._

 __ no por mucho tiempo... **respondió con seguridad.**.. me pienso divorciar_

 __ estás loco..._

 __ Un poco tal vez, ya me has rechazado varias veces y no me gusta el rechazo, nunca nadie lo había hecho, además eres la mujer que siempre ha querido tener mi lado, eres inteligente, hermosa, joven y lo más importante con ganas de poder y dinero, eso solo yo te puedo dar, no como mi sobrino que esta atenido al dinero y a la posición de mi hermano, yo si soy un hombre de verdad_

 __ estoy casada y es con tu sobrino si hago una cosa así será un escándalo en todo Japón_

 __ te recuerdo que te ibas a divorciar en un año de mi sobrino_

 __ co ... ..Como sabe eso_

 __como lo sé, es lo menos importante en este momento, no te preocupes por nada de eso, se cómo controlar isachi y a mi hermano….. ahhhh y también a los medios; pero eso sí aceptas la relación que tienes con esa chica se termina_

 __ Yo ... ..yo ... .._

 __ no digas nada, piénsalo bien que nadie te está obligando, solo te recuerdo que conmigo tendrás más de lo que tienes ahora, mucho más; no creo que quieras volver avivir como antes, en esa pequeña ratonera de donde saliste con tu familia_

 __ ¡Cállate ... no lo digas_

 __ ohhhhh lo siento se me olvidaba que no te gusta recordar tu triste pasado, sabes que hago todo esto porque me preocupo por tu bien estar , sería muy duro que tengas todo en un día y el otro ya no tengas nada, no debe ser fácil volver a pasar necesidad_

 __ no sigas más, ya no te quiero escuchar…_

 __ Está bien como quiera la Reina. hablaría contigo con un rato mas pero tengo asuntos que atender, cuando tomes una decisión ya sabes dónde encontrarme por favor no te demores adiós ..._

 __ es... espera... **seguido de eso colgó, dejándome ahí con muchos sentimientos encontrados y sabiendo que ese mismo día se abrirían las puertas del cielo y al mismo tiempo las del infierno**_

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **gracias por leerme después de tanto tiempo, los espero en el próximo capitulo por que esto cada vez se pone mas bueno, espero comentarios y también criticas constructivas bye...**_


	8. palabras que hieren(primera parte)

**PALABRAS QUE HIEREN**

 **hola a todos los lectores, por favor leer esto antes de empezar con el capitulo, anteriormente la historia estaba contada desde el punto de vista de nozomi, pero en este capitulo las cosas cambian por que sera narrado desde el punto de vista del autor, en el transcurrir de la historia se darán cuenta por que. sin mas que decir que comiencen a rodar las emociones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **SEIS MESES DESPUÉS ...**_

 __ hoy no quiero cocinar maki, por una vez en tu vida podria ensuciarte las manos de cebolla_

 __ ya te dije que no_

 __ hazlo por el amor que me tienes si_

 __ ¡Que no!_

 _, tu sabes que lo mio no es la cocina_

 __pero quiero algo preparado por tus manos lindas_

 __ ¡no! ¡no! y ¡no!_

 __ cuanto tiempo llevamos de casadas_

 __ dos años, eso que tiene que ver en esta conversación_

 __ exacto dos años y en ese tiempo nunca me ha preparado nada de comer siempre soy yo y lo que haces es lo que necesito_

 __ otro día amor_

 __ siempre me dices eso_

 __ y yo siempre te digo que recojas el desorden que dejas y nunca lo haces_

 __ buenos dias chicas tan temprano y ya estan peleando_

 __ buenos días Eli ... **respondió al unisono la pareja** ... ¿como dormiste?_

 __ muy bien, bueno yo diría mas que bien saben_

 __ a que se debe tantas alegría ... **pregunto maki dejando a un lado el periódico que estaba leyendo**_

 _ **_y** todavía lo preguntas amor ... **interrumpió nico levantándose de la mesa en la que se encuentra sentada ...** esa felicidad tienes nombre y creo que no hay que decirlo_

 __ pues si chicas, vamos a salir hoy_

 __ eso no es nuevo siempre lo hacen ... **termino de decir nico**_

 __ si, pero esta vez es diferente, vamos a ir a un restaurante y no precisamente a lo que a la par que vamos hijo clandestino_

 __ ¡Ahhh no !, entonces donde van esta vez_

 __ al ikibana o algo así_

 __ ¡En serio! ... **exclamo maki algo sorprendida**_

 __ si, ¿por que te sorprende?_

 __ no, no es nada solo que ese restaurante es uno de los mas exclusivos de japón y si te invito ahí es por que algo se trae esa loca_

 __ si eso me dijo, que quería hablar conmigo y no se pero tengo un buen presentimiento, estoy seguro que en estos 6 meses que han pasado se ha dado cuenta que no vale la pena esperar tanto tiempo para vivir plenamente nuestro amor, sin tener que estar escondiéndonos del mundo estoy segura que es eso_

 __espero que sea así eli, eres mi amiga haces años y quiero que seas feliz y que tu felicidad sea ella bienvenida sea_

 _Gracias, gracias por su atención, por haberme olvidado de que me quedé aquí durante todo el tiempo, por haberme ayudado con el trabajo gracias a él. Habilitó el dinero y se quemó muy pronto. veran_

 __ yo sé que así fue, has sido testigo de tu progreso ... **agrego maki** ... y bien ¿que te vas a poner para ir a la cita?_

 __ todavía no se, estaba pensando en los jeans azul que tengo por ahí_

 __ ¡What! esos que están algo rasgados_

 __ esos mismos_

 __ no señorita, para ese restaurante que vas asiste mucha gente importante y por ende gente elegante y tu no seras la excepción ... **tomo de la mano a la rubia arrastrándola prácticamente hacia el cuarto y más atrás se la peli negra**_

 __ ¿Que haces?_

 __ ponerte algo para que te veas hermosa esta noche, ya tengo el vestido perfecto ... **abrió un armario lleno de ropa, revisó hasta sacar un hermoso vestido color azul ceñido al cuerpo** ... aquí esta, estoy seguro que te veras bien en el, midetelo_

 __ no se, creo que es demasiado_

 __ hazle caso eli, ella sabe de estas cosas ... **5 minutos después.**.._

 __ ¡Guau !, sabia que esa era una buena elección, que bien te sienta ese color azul, lo único que te falta son unos buenos tacones y unos accesorios no muy llamativos un poco mas sencillo y quedas perfecta_

 __ Si me gusta esta muy lindo el vestido maki y aparte es mi color favorito, ¿por que nunca lo utilizaste?_

 _porque me veo rara y tengo muchos_

 __ esa es la de ella ... **interrumpió nico** ... como no es la que se jode trabajando para traer dinero solo los compra por capricho y después no se los pones_

 __ ¡Cállate nico-chan¡_

 __ ok estada bien solo decia_

 __ es muy hermoso maki_

 __ Si te gusta te lo puedes quedar, no te preocupes, tu le darás un mejor uso que yo, aqui entre nos ... **se le acerco a la rubia**...a nico siempre le gusto pero le queda como monja_

 __ ¡Te escuche maki!_

 __ no he dicho nada amor_

 __ esa me las cobro en la noche_

 __ ¡Así !, y como te lo piensas cobrar_

 __ quieres que me las cobre ahora ... **se acerco para besar a la pelirroja quedando a unos escasos centimetros de su boca**_

 __ ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! les recuerdo que aun sigo_ _aquí_

 __ lo siento eli, aveces se me olvida que estas aquí con nosotras ... **respondió una nico muy avergonzada**_

 __ disculpa, ¡nico eres una idiota! ... **replica la pelirroja mientras le daba vuelta a un mechón de su cabello**_

 __ las envidio chicas ... **suspiro eli mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama** ... ustedes tienen todo lo que yo deseo ... **sentencio con un semblante algo triste**_

 __ no te pongas así, ten por seguro que todo lo que quiere se va a cumplir, mira esta salida es un comienzo, ademas nosotras también pasamos dificultades al principio y todo por la cabeza de zanahoria_

 __ ¡Nicooooo!_

 __ ¡Ja ja ja! lo siento mi amor pero es la verdad, tu eres muy testaruda y nunca aceptabas lo que sentías y ni hablemos de tu familia ademas eli tu fuiste testigo de todo lo que pasamos_

 __ es cierto lo que dice nico hasta cierto punto, así que arriba ese animo por que las cosas que son luchas y amargas al principio terminan siendo dulces y fáciles al final_

 __ es cierto chicas, de verdad no sé que seria de mi sin ustedes, las quiero mucho ... **se abrazaron las tres**_

 __ ¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! Bastas de tanta melosería y vez a preparar el desayuno elí_

 __ ¡A mi! si ayer yo cocine, te toca a ti nico_

 __ ¡Maldición! nadie en esta casa se apiada de mi, finalmente me tocara cocinar, pero mañana no cocinare ... **se levanto la peli negra y salio de cuarto**_

 _¿Por qué no quieres ayudar a maki?_

 __ un día de estos eli, es que aquí entre nosotras, estoy tomando clases de cocina y ella no lo sabe así que es una sorpresa_

 __¡ en serio!_

 __ si, llevo muy poco pero estoy aprendiendo muy rapido_

 __ eso es muy bonito, quien iba a pensar que una tsundere como tu hiciera este tipo de cosas_

 __ ¡Oyeeeee! yo no soy así, sabes que, me voy las dos están cortadas por la misma tijera_

 __ pero no te pongas asi_

 __ déjame quieta, voy con nico_

 __ jajajajaj, no te pinto con un uniforme de chef_

 __ ¡Callate!_

 __ ¡Oyeeee espera! bájame la cremallera_

 __ bájala tu sola tonta_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **MANSIÓN DE NOZOMI**_

 _ **_ ¡** Buenos tardes señora!_

 __ ¡Buenos tardes midori! Sabes si akemi llevo a mi esposo al trabajo_

 __ no señora, esta fuera_

 __ gracia y con tu permiso_

 __ no va a comer_

 __ no gracias, voy a cenar fuera hoy_

 __ y el señor sabe que va a salir_

 __ si el ya sabe que voy a salir por que_

 __ no por nada_

 __ quiero saber algo mas ... **uso un tono** **irónico**_

 __ no, no disculpe señora_

 __ siendo así me retiro ... **bajo las escaleras hasta toparse con el chófer de la casa**_

 __ akemi, buena tarde sabe si mi marido se llevo la camioneta_

 __ si señora, esta mañana fue la que se llevo_

 __ y no me han traído el convertible del taller_

 __ no señora, ese lo quedaron en traer mañana tenia una bolladura, el único que esta disponible en el familiar y el jaguar_

 __ ¡Ashh! esto es el colmo, esta bien sácame el jaguar del garaje_

 __ pensé que quería el familiar_

 __ no me estas escuchando, ¡ quiero el jaguar ! date prisa voy tarde_

 __ como ordene señora... **después de cinco minutos se apareció el chófer con un majestuoso automóvil color azul rey, se bajo y le entrego las llaves la peli morada, esta las tomo, se adentro en el vehículo, lo prendió y arranco como alma que lleva el demonio, ya estando en camino tomo su celular lo marco y se puso el manos libres**_

 __ ¡halo! ¡Eli!_

 __ si con ella, mi amor te estoy esperando hace media hora, el mozo no me dejo entrar por que no tengo una reservacion_

 __ esta bien, no te vayas a mover ya voy llegando_

 __ tu sabes que siempre te voy a espera_

 __ tengo que colgar, espérame... **se quito los manos libres y colgó**... después de diez minutos llego, se bajo del auto y le entrego las llaves al servicio de estacionamiento del establecimiento, alzo la mira y se topo con los ojos azules de la rubia que la esperaba afuera del lugar , camino unos cuantos paso hasta ponerse enfrente de ella_

 __ ¿como estas eli? te parce si entramos , estamos un poco retrasadas ya tengo la reservacion hecha... **siguió de largo**_

 __ ¡oye! ¡espera! no crees que me merezco un beso en el cachete o por lo menos un abrazo... **la peli morada se volteo y le propino un beso en el cachete pero cuando intento incorporarse la rubia la tomo por la cintura y le dio un abrazo mientras le susurro al oído**... te vez mas hermosa que de costumbre... **se aparto**_

 _ **_** yo por fin puedo decir lo mismo que tu Eli... **la miro de pies a cabeza, dio la media vuelta para adentrase al restaurante, ya estando dentro las recibió un mozo**_

 __ por favor siga me señorita toujo-san... **el** **hombre las guió hacia una de las mejores mesas del lugar, les jalo la silla a cada una para que se sentaran.**... cualquier cosa estoy a su servicio_

 __ antes de pedir tráeme lo de siempre, gracias_

 __ claro señora ... **dicho esto el hombre se retiro**_

 __ ¡Vaya! al parecer te conocen en este sitio, ¿bienes muy seguido? ... **pregunto la rubia un poco**_

 _ **molesta**_

 __ si tienes razón. pero ese tema no viene al caso, te invite aquí por que quería que habláramos_

 __ Esta bien, yo también quiero decir muchas cosas, mi amor_

 __ espera Eli, lo que quiero decirte es más importante, hoy se terminan muchas cosas_

 __ aqui esta su vino, es cortesía de la casa ..._

 _._

 _._

 **CONTINUARA ...**


End file.
